Darkest Gaiden - Charlie
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Desafio proposto a mim por Metal Ikarus e Jules Heartily. Darkest Challenge do Grupo de Ficwritters participantes de Darkest Night. Fic em primeira pessoa contando a "semana mágica" de Saga e Charlie citada no inicio de Darkest Night e contando um pouco da vida da Charlie tb.
1. Já assumi os riscos

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e empresas licenciadas. A fanfic Darkest Night pertence a Metal Ikarus. A personagem Charlotte "Charlie" Vermont é de minha autoria para a fic antes mencionada.

Olha eu aqui de novo.

Pois é... há alguns dias eu estava conversando no antigo chat do grupo de Ficwriters de SS no Facebook com o Ikarus e a Jules e eles me lançaram um desafio: contar como foram os sete dias de Saga e Charlie mencionados no início de Darkest Night. Meio tenso de aceitar pq né... muita tensão e... er... Pois é. Mas eu resolvi aceitar. E agora parece que é um desafio geral pras participantes da fic. xD Escrever uma one-shot ou uma mini-fic com a sua personagem. Bom aqui vai a minha.

A mini fic é uma side story e se passa durante os acontecimentos que envolvem os Senhores do Submundo, logo, pode haver spoilers (se vc ainda não leu a fic, sem mimimis ok? É por sua conta e risco).

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Já assumi os riscos.

Cansada. Extremamente cansada. É assim que eu me sinto. Mental, física e psicologicamente falando. Mas não posso negar que o alívio me consome. Pelo menos por esse episódio. Cada dia que passa se torna mais difícil sobreviver nesse lugar. Já me perguntei várias vezes como essas outras mulheres conseguem ficar... tranquilas. Não. Não tem ninguém tranquilo aqui. Foda-se. Não ligo. Só o que eu queria mesmo era que isso tudo terminasse de uma vez e eu pudesse enfim ficar em paz com ele.

"Ficar em paz". Ri de mim mesma. Isso é algo impossível aqui. Ainda mais com a mão e o pescoço roxos. Foda-se de novo. Desde o início eu nunca fiquei em paz mesmo. E desde o início eu nunca imaginei que tudo o que me aconteceu até agora pudesse realmente me acontecer.

Quer dizer, eu estava ali, sentada naquela poltrona, me afogando na garrafa de uísque, matando meu corpo mais um pouquinho a cada tragada de cada cigarro que eu acendia, velando seu sono e talvez correndo o maior risco da minha vida caso ele acorde e não seja ele de novo. Acho que mandar o Aiolia e o Dite se foder e tomar no cu não foi a decisão mais sábia que eu tomei até agora. Mas já foi. Já assumi os riscos. Por Saga. Por ele. Só por ele. Aliás, já tem um bom tempo que eu venho fazendo isso não é? Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos.

- Saga... – me aproximei e afaguei seus cabelos. Os fios negros espalhados pelos lençóis brancos. A expressão serena em seu rosto. Completamente diferente da expressão injetada e demoníaca de antes. Seu tórax subindo e descendo calmamente com a respiração.

Tomei sua mão entre as minhas. Seu pulso ainda marcado pelas correntes que antes o prendiam. As marcas pela recente briga com Aiolia para conter o demônio que vivia dentro dele. Todas já começavam a desaparecer, mas enquanto estivessem ali, me causavam um misto de angústia com... sei lá com o que. Só sei que essa outra parte era boa. Gostosa. Sabe, quando alguém se arrisca por você, pra te salvar ou proteger de algo? É algo meio insano e egoísta.

Tive de me segurar pra não chorar outra vez e senti falta do uísque.

- Tive tanto medo por você. Por nós. Tive tanto medo dele. – droga. As lágrimas me pegaram outra vez.

Corri outra vez para a garrafa. Não queria chorar. Quer dizer. Já estava tudo bem, não estava? Não havia mais motivos pra chorar. Mesmo que fosse de alívio. Ou havia? Será que quando ele acordar vai ser o meu Saga ou vai ser Insanidade? Vai me amar ou vai tentar me matar outra vez?

Me sentei no batente da janela, carregando comigo a garrafa, o cinzeiro, o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro. Não havia muita coisa a fazer e eu não queria deixá-lo ali, sozinho. Se ele acordasse como o demônio, eu queria estar lá. Meu plano continuava o mesmo. Ainda que ele fizesse de mim uma suicida. Como se já não bastasse ser autodestrutiva. Foda-se. Eu to nessa há tanto tempo que já perdi a conta. Além do mais, apesar de estar com a porta trancada, eu sei que Aiolia e Dite devem estar montando guarda caso algo aconteça e irromper por essa mísera folha de madeira não é nada pra nenhum deles.

Namorar o Saga é assim. Morar nessa mansão tem sido assim. Ironicamente era uma insanidade.

Sorri do meu trocadilho. Encostei a cabeça no caixilho e sorvi mais um gole do uísque.

"_- Eu te amo, Saga... Pode me ouvir? Eu te amo..."_

Quantas vezes eu evitei dizer aquilo. Mesmo que me corroesse, mesmo que me angustiasse, mesmo que me causasse uma puta bebedeira e uma puta ressaca no outro dia. Quantas vezes eu sonhei em ouvir isso dele. No entanto eu me submetia a ser a amiga colorida. O estepe sexual. Tentava não procurar sinais de algum outro tipo de sentimento, além da amizade, em qualquer gesto ou palavra que ele me lançasse. Tentava não fantasiar com isso e tentava aceitar aquela situação. Mas sempre foi difícil. Eu sempre soube que ele carregava consigo – e ainda carrega – a culpa de ter me machucado e isso sempre foi um fantasma vivo assombrando a ambos. E não posso mentir dizendo que isso não me assombra, não mais. Não depois que Pesadelos, o demônio de Aiolos, me pegou aquela noite.

Não me arrependo. Nenhum pouco. É um peso a menos dentro do peito. E quem me garante que ele tenha ouvido? Ele tá apagado até agora. É claro que não ouviu. E tenho certeza de que Aiolia e Dite não diriam nada a ele. Os caras estão mais preocupados em cuidar dos problemas que espocam debaixo dos próprios narizes do que fofocar algo para alguém. E quer saber? Eu não teria problemas em repetir isso.

O fato é que eu estou totalmente de quatro por ele. Há anos. E acho que desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eu não era metade do que sou hoje e ainda conhecia pessoas que achavam que jeans, camiseta e all star eram um ótimo disfarce pra mim.

Eu era uma Caçadora. Mas eu nunca quis ser algo do tipo, na verdade. "Herdei" essa coisa toda do meu pai. Charlles Vermont. Ele também era Caçador. Dos bons.

Cresci ouvindo que os Senhores do Submundo eram criaturas da pior estirpe, "portadores" de todo mal que paira sobre a Terra. A corja de tudo que poderia existir e coexistir. Quando lembro as definições sobre eles sinto vontade de rir. Eles faziam de tudo pra nos enfiar o ódio pelos Senhores goela abaixo. Na boa, se você quer que eu odeie alguém, me dê motivos que realmente me convençam. Ódio por associação não funciona comigo. Mas eu nunca tive motivos pra isso.

Talvez eu até tivesse. Eu poderia ser como as irmãs japonesas e culpar um deles pela morte da minha mãe. Mas a culpa não foi deles. Minha mãe morreu numa troca de tiros onde um deles estava presente, num jantar de gente engomada. Não sei qual. Nunca me preocupei em saber porque a culpa foi do velho. Única e exclusivamente do velho. Sempre tão focado em atingir seus objetivos, sempre tão esperto, sempre ele. Aquele que nunca errava, errou. Meu pai sempre me disse pra controlar a raiva independente do que acontecesse. "_A raiva é como uma faixa negra que nos cobre os olhos e não nos permite enxergar o que devemos_" ele dizia e foi exatamente o que aconteceu com ele. Fanático com essa história de caça e caçador, ele se deixou tomar pela raiva e esqueceu de todo o principal. Cuidar da evasão de pessoas importantes. Proteger quem realmente importava. Me dei bem porque eu já tava nesse caminho há algum tempo. Fugir de um tiroteio e buscar um local seguro era o básico de sobrevivência. Eu tinha que saber isso, mas minha mãe, não. Ela não morreu por culpa deles. Morreu por culpa do velho.

Depois desse episódio pareceu que eu tinha a obrigação de ser a melhor em tudo, pra nunca decepcionar ninguém daquela maldita organização e não cometer o mesmo erro do meu pai. De novo. Eu nunca quis ser uma Caçadora. Nunca quis perseguir ninguém. Nunca quis odiar quem eu nunca tinha conhecido na vida. Nada disso fazia sentido pra mim. Só o que eu queria era viver minha vida, sem filho da puta nenhum cacarejando no meu ouvido que eu devia fazer isso e aquilo. O único barato que eu curti mesmo nessa merda toda foi tudo o que eu aprendi a fazer. Até porque, não importava o que eu fizesse lá dentro, eu nunca era a Charlotte. Eu sempre era a "filha do Charlles".

Quando o velho morreu eu vi minha chance de mudar isso. Sair em missão seria uma boa. Mas a missão tinha que ser grande. Missão de caça. Eu nem sei porque me deixei levar por isso. Nunca nem quis fazer nada daquilo. De repente eu queria buscar reconhecimento e sair loucamente numa missão que eu sequer sabia o que esperar. Totalmente fora dos meus padrões. Mas eu fui.

Então lá estava eu, sabendo que, se aquela porra toda desse errado e eu não conseguisse me salvar, o resto ia estar se fodendo pra mim. Já tinha levado uma comida de rabo da chefia por não usar o disfarce que eles queriam que eu usasse. Ah qual é? A missão era seduzir o cara. Como caralhos d'água eu poderia seduzir alguém não me sentindo bem com o que eles queriam que eu usasse? Eles até poderiam saber muita coisa sobre muita coisa, mas de sedução esse bando de cuzão não entendia nada!

E não que eu fosse também uma mestra no quesito, mas porra! Essa era outra coisa que eu obrigatoriamente deveria saber pelo menos o básico!

Me mandaram pra Grécia. Não podiam ter me mandando pra um lugar melhor. Passar uma temporada indeterminada naquela maravilha de lugar seria mágico.

Assim que me estabeleci por lá eu iniciei a caçada. Já tinha gente no encalço dele então meu trabalho ficou mais fácil. Já sabia mais ou menos o que ele costumava fazer. Só precisava entrar em ação. Não demorou muito. Me lembro bem. Foi num bar. Eu usava uma saia pouco rodada de jeans escuros até os joelhos, um corset azul royal e meu par de botas favorito. A noite tinha dado uma leve esfriada, então levei junto uma jaqueta de couro preto. Ele estava sentado no balcão, a calça jeans, também escura, marcava levemente o contorno das coxas, a camisa branca de botões e manga longa, a cascata dourada e ondulada caindo pelas costas. Me aproximei mais e pude ver que ele tomava uma cerveja e comia amendoins, enquanto assistia, sem dar muita importância, a uma luta qualquer na TV. Sentei ao lado dele e em pouco tempo estávamos conversando. E era tão natural a maneira que as coisas fluíam.

O bom de estar agindo sob disfarce é que você pode falar o que der na telha que as pessoas que estão te monitorando nunca vão saber se é verdade ou não. No meu caso, em momento algum o que eu falei pra ele foi mentira.

_-Estamos nos falando há horas e você ainda não me disse quem é e nem o que faz, Saga..._

_- Digamos que seja algo um pouco complicado. Por que você não começa? _

_- Comigo também é um pouco complicado. Nem sempre eu sou quem gostaria de ser e nem sempre faço coisas que gosto ou quero. Tudo depende das circunstâncias._

_- Interessante. Intrigante. E perturbador._

_- Perturbador? Por quê?_

_- Você não me parece o tipo de garota que não faz o que quer._

Lembrar disso me arranca sorrisos até hoje. Saga sempre soube quem eu era e o que eu queira. Sempre percebeu meus humores e o que eu sentia. Podia não falar ou fazer algo, mas eu sei que ele sempre percebia. E ainda percebe.

_- Nem sempre o que parece é._

_- Não. Acho que isso não funciona com você. Está estampado._

_- Você parece ir pelo mesmo caminho._

_- Eu tento. Mas não sou o melhor exemplo de quem faz o que quer ou não._

_- Perturbador._

_- Você não sabe o quanto. Às vezes é como perder o controle. Tentar fazer o que quer e não conseguir._

_- Acho que sei como se sente._

_- Não. Você não sabe. Mas tudo bem. Já estou habituado com isso._

_- E tem algo que você queira nesse momento?_

_-Duas coisas._

_- Está controlado pra isso?_

_- Estou._

_- E o que seriam essas coisas?_

_- Primeiro, mais uma cerveja. – _que ele pediu ao bartender_ – Segundo, isso._

Fui totalmente pega de surpresa. Quando me dei conta, seu braço me apertava forte pela cintura, reduzindo o espaço entre nós a quase nada e seus lábios se colaram aos meus, num beijo avassalador e possessivo. Sua língua era exigente no início, como se buscasse a minha a todo custo e não houvesse nada que a fizesse parar. Mas depois se tornou gentil, sem deixar de ser quente. Ele dominava aquela situação e não se parecia em nada com o monstro truculento que a Organização nos passava em seus "contos de fadas" sobre os Senhores, apesar de em alguns momentos ser um pouco rude. Mas eu também nunca fui o tipo de pessoa delicada, apesar da minha origem, então estávamos de igual pra igual.

Nunca fui santa. Já tive vários caras entra as minhas pernas, sem qualquer tipo de envolvimento mais sério, mas nenhum deles me causou o êxtase que Saga me causou com somente aquele beijo. Ele sorriu entre meus lábios antes de parar e se afastar. E eu ainda me sentia zonza.

_- Você... Seus lábios são altamente tentadores. Você me intriga, me encanta... Você tem algo que... Não sei._

_- Fui pega de surpresa._

_- Desculpe por isso._

_- Não se desculpe. Eu gostei. Gostei muito, por sinal._

Continuamos conversando. Vez ou outra nos beijávamos novamente. Mas eu precisava fazer o que tinha que fazer. Não podia tratá-lo como um desses carinhas quaisquer que eu estava acostumada a conhecer e ir pra cama na mesma noite só pra me divertir e se a trepada fosse boa ou o carinha fosse de certa forma interessante, as coisas se prolongavam um pouco mais. Eu tinha que fazer ele ficar interessado de verdade. Eu tinha de fazer com que _ele_ quisesse me encontrar outra vez. Então dei um puxão na sua camisa e dessa vez o beijo avassalador foi meu. Não sei se o deixei sem reação com o beijo, mas a agitação que ele teve logo em seguida, quando eu levantei e me dirigi até a saída foi exatamente o que eu queria. Senti sua mão me apertar o braço.

_- Aonde vai?_

_- Pra casa. Está tarde._

_- Tarde?_

_- Pra mim sim. E apesar de morar aqui perto, não acredito estar imune a assaltos ou coisas do tipo. Então, enquanto você continua curtindo a sua cerveja, eu vou curtir a minha cama._

_- Certo. Como faço pra encontrar você de novo?_

_- Podíamos nos reencontrar aqui, o que acha?_

_- Não. Procuro não frequentar os mesmo lugares por muito tempo. _

_- Por que não me leva pra jantar? Surpreenda-me. _

Entreguei a ele meu endereço e nada mais e sai em direção à rua, pronta para chamar um taxi. Ele me acompanhou até lá.

Continua...


	2. Surpreendente

**Jules Heartilly**: verdade Jules, Saga é um mal caminho inteiro! Auahuahuaa... Mas a Charlie tb... vish! Comofas não ser porra louca assim? Ahuahuahuahuaua Mas agora mesmo é que ela não marca touca!

**Darkest Ikaru**s: De pen name novo e tudo! Auhauahuhuaa Achei legal de fazer narração em primeira pessoa com ela. Mas ela é meio que um desafio. Ainda mais narrar as darkest scenes assim... xD Sei lá, parece que a tensão aumenta. If u know what I mean. Bom a parada dela beber, nem precisa tanto e vc vai ver pq, talvez fumar e xingar sim. Mas gosto muito da forma que vc conduz a Charlie em DN.

**Krika Haruno**: Adoro quem adora Charlie e Saga! Auhauahuaa Ok, tb sou suspeita pra falar. Espero que vc goste dos próximos capítulos tb... ^^

**Pure-Petit Cat**: nekooooo \o/ então, espero que vc volte logo com sua net pra poder continuar acompanhando! Apesar de que vão ser só aqueles 7 dourados dias, mas sim, acho que vai dar pra ter uma noção do que eles já passaram juntos, além claro, dos darkest moments... xD Mas tb vai dar pra conhecer um pouquinho mais da própria história da Charlie tb. Anyway. Ansiosa pela sua próxima review.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Surpreendente.**

Entreguei a ele meu endereço e nada mais e sai em direção à rua, pronta para chamar um táxi. Ele me acompanhou até lá.

Mas eu nunca entrei realmente no taxi. Saga saiu me puxando pelo braço e de repente eu estava com meu corpo prensado entre o corpo dele e a parede, que eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde tinha surgido. Então a distância entre nós havia sumido novamente.

Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, exigentes, apressadas, precisas. Uma apertava meu seio esquerdo e a outra subia pela minha coxa e me dava um apertão firme na bunda. Os lábios dele deixaram os meus para me dizer algo ao pé do ouvido.

_- Pode ser tarde pra voltar pra casa, mas é muito cedo pra ir embora._

Sorri diante daquelas palavras.

Lentamente, a mão que me apertava o seio descia o zíper do meu corpete. Seu beijo saiu dos meus lábios e foi descendo em direção ao meu pescoço, mordiscando a minha pele e indo parar no vale entre meus seios, já expostos e sendo acariciados. A outra mão puxou minha coxa para cima, para mais junto dele e seus dedos foram deslizando até encontrar minha bunda novamente, mas dessa vez, por baixo da saia. Saga alternava entre lambidas, chupadas e mordiscadas em meus mamilos me causando arrepios que subiam pelo corpo todo. E eu já começava a gemer. Quando seus outros dedos começaram a passear por cima da calcinha, xinguei baixinho, deliciada. E quando eles a afastaram, ele percebeu o quanto eu queria que ele fizesse aquilo. Eu já estava extremamente molhada.

_- Gosta disso não é? _– ele me perguntou de novo ao pé do ouvido. Sua voz, um pouco rouca, me causava mais arrepios e me excitava mais ainda.

_- E quem não gosta?_

_- Eu quero te dar muito mais que isso._

Ele tirou a camisa e quando eu menos esperava me ergueu só com um braço. Como quando você carrega uma criança do chão, sabe? Seus olhos nunca abandonaram os meus. A iluminação ali era parca, mas eu conseguia perceber algumas coisas. Aquele lugar não chegava a ser um beco, mas também não chegava a ser um lugar movimentado. Havia um carro. Quebrado, sem vidros, pneus furados. Abandonado. Saga estendeu a camisa ali, em cima do capô e me colocou sentada lá. A incidência da luz era maior ali e eu pude finalmente ver seu corpo musculoso. Forte, como um verdadeiro guerreiro, como ele deveria ser. Deliciosamente forte. Sem exageros. Sem parecer um monstro truculento ou uma montanha de músculos.

Retornamos as carícias e logo eu já estava me derretendo outra vez. Os dedos dele eram mágicos, entrando e saindo, me massageando no ponto certo. Sua língua ávida em meus seios. Estava totalmente entregue e ele sabia disso.

Seus dedos pararam. As lambidas e chupadas cessaram. E ele se afastou. Eu já estava pronta pra protestar quando seu beijo me engoliu novamente. Céus. Saga parecia saber como me enlouquecer e tínhamos nos conhecido fazia "cinco minutos"! Outra vez ele sorriu entre o beijo e eu percebi que era um sorriso sacana. Acho que ele percebeu a sacanagem que eu queria que ele fizesse.

Seus dentes morderam meu lábio inferior, minha orelha, meu pescoço, suas mãos uniram meu seios e ele lançou um olhar alucinado para eles, mordiscando cada mamilo, causando-me arrepios por todo o corpo. Fechei os olhos e tombei a cabeça pra trás, mas percebi que ele ia se abaixando, até ajoelhar-se. Com um puxão mais forte, ele me fez deslizar em cima de sua camisa para mais junto de si e uma de suas mãos me afastou a calcinha novamente.

O toque quente de sua língua entre as minhas pernas me fez gemer alto. E a partir de então, era pura insanidade. Aquelas chupadas e lambidas, alternadas com seus dedos entrando e saindo estavam quase me levando a um orgasmo. E eu gemia alto.

_- Sa-saga... assim eu vou..._

_- Não vai não._

Ele levantou e, talvez de sacanagem, ficou parado um tempo, me olhando, com uma expressão de desejo no rosto. O volume em sua calça era grande, mas eu não conseguia olhar pra outra coisa que não fossem seus olhos. Saga afrouxou o cinto, desabotoou a calça e baixou-a. Percebi que seu membro pulsava apertado dentro da cueca. Tentei me aproximar para massageá-lo. Eu queria fazer aquilo. Queria muito. Mas ele não deixou. Ao invés disso, avançou para me beijar. Mais um beijo avassalador, como se sua necessidade daquilo fosse vital.

Prendeu meu rosto entre seus dedos da mão esquerda, num toque gentil, mas de forma que eu não pudesse ver o que sua outra mão fazia. E eu não tinha mesmo a menor ideia, até senti-lo entrar em mim, de uma só vez. Caralho! Como doeu. O pau dele era grande, porra! E eu não esperava aquilo. Eu podia ter gritado. Eu queria gritar. Queria mesmo. De dor ou de prazer, não sei, só queria gritar, mas esse grito foi abafado quando seus lábios selaram os meus outra vez.

_- Desculpe. Não queria te machucar. Mas você está me deixando louco. Você é linda e está... está me enlouquecendo._

Seu nariz estava colado ao meu e eu podia sentir o gosto daquelas palavras. Então ele não sabia que também estava me enlouquecendo? Claro que sabia. Ele podia sentir na minha respiração, ofegante, compassada com a dele, ainda tentando reestabelecer qualquer tipo de reação depois daquela "entrada triunfal".

Então começamos a nossa "dança". No início ele se movimentava devagar, mas num ritmo gostoso. E quando aumentou, foi maravilhosamente enlouquecedor. Eu já estava deitada sobre o capô, gemendo como nunca, segurando meus seios volta e meia, enquanto eles vibravam a cada investida, totalmente deliciada com as estocadas dele. Saga me beijava de vez em quando, alisava minhas coxas, massageava meu clitóris com o polegar e gemia, junto comigo.

Nosso diálogo não ia além de palavrões e elogios sujos um pro outro. E isso deixava aquilo tudo mais gostoso do que já era.

Mais uma vez eu já estava prestes a gozar. E gozaria loucamente dessa vez. Mas ele percebeu e outra vez me sacaneou. Saiu de mim e ficou lá, parado diante de mim, alisando minha coxa, com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios, massageando lentamente seu membro.

_- Ah, qual é Saga?_

_- Curta o momento._

_- Quero curtir com você dentro de mim!_

Saga sorriu. Não um sorriso malicioso, mas um sorriso que eu não esperava. Não sei explicar, mas aquilo me enterneceu. Ele me puxou e me deu um beijo romântico, carinhoso, mas ao mesmo tempo possessivo. Havia tesão naquilo, mas havia algo mais. Ele me virou de costas, sem deixar de me abraçar. Seu nariz roçava em meus cabelos, seus braços fortes me protegiam de algo inexistente, seu pau roçava entre minhas pernas, aumentando mais ainda a minha vontade de tê-lo dentro de mim outra vez. Então eu tomei a iniciativa. Me soltei de seus braços, tirei a calcinha de vez e me debrucei no capô, ficando de bunda pra cima, totalmente exposta pra ele e lhe lancei um olhar convidativo. Ou ele voltava a me comer ali, ou sei lá, eu pagava de otária. Mas ele aceitou o convite. E muito bem aceito.

Senti-lo entrando e saindo de mim outra vez, me segurando firme pelo quadril, me extasiou. As estocadas fortes e profundas me causavam dor sim, mas o tesão era tanto que eu já me sentia quase gozando pela terceira vez. Dessa vez ele não ia me interromper. Não mesmo. Levantei o tronco e puxei suas mãos pra me envolver de novo. Queria senti-lo colado em mim.

Sua mão se envolveu em meus cabelos, deixando meu ouvido bem próximo de seus lábios. E então ele falou.

_- Está gostando de tudo isso, caçadora?_

Acordei sobressaltada. Meus cabelos se colavam nas minhas costas e no meu pescoço e puta que pariu! Eu precisava de uma calcinha seca! E de um banho gelado. Eu tinha conhecido o cara naquela mesma noite, tinha tido uma impressão completamente diferente da que tinham me passado, tinha conseguido a atenção dele, mesmo sem saber se daria certo, tinha entrado no taxi, voltado pra casa e já tava trepando com ele nos meus sonhos!

Saga sempre me atraiu. Desde o primeiro momento. E isso eu não posso negar. Nem pra mim mesma. Não depois desse sonho. Passei um bom tempo pensando nele e no _"caçadora"_ que ele havia me dito ao pé do ouvido. Hoje, depois de ele ter me confessado, vejo que foi como um aviso de que o tempo todo ele sabia o que eu era.

Acendi mais um cigarro e virei a garrafa outra vez. Ele continuava ali, apagado na cama. Um medo crescia dentro de mim. Medo de perdê-lo. Medo de ele não ser mais o _meu_ Saga. O Saga que, mesmo com tudo o que passamos, era tudo o que eu tinha. Meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu amante, meu namorado, meu homem. O amor da minha vida. Eu era sim capaz de morrer por ele. Quantas vezes fosse preciso. Não lutei mais contra as lágrimas. Deixei-as correrem soltas pelo meu rosto.

Olhei pelo vidro da janela, procurando algum tipo de movimentação que eu pudesse observar pra passar o tempo, mas não havia nada além de uma mata densa ao redor da fortaleza. Mais um gole de uísque. Desceu amargo dessa vez.

Sempre tive problemas com a bebida. Mas ele se agravou depois daquele incidente com o Saga, onde eu quase morri. Pra mim há uma diferença entre beber pra se divertir e beber pra esquecer. Eu bebo pela segunda opção. Não que eu não encha a cara pra me divertir também. Mas sei lá, a intenção é bem diferente. E o modo como faço isso também. Se estou no Pandora's, é um copo ou outro, entre uma conversa com os frequentadores. Confio em meus seguranças e leões de chácara, mas sempre preciso manter a atenção nos negócios. Costumo dizer que somos uma família lá. Cuidamos todos uns do outros e meus funcionários são de confiança, mas mesmo assim, ainda fica um vazio. Vazio esse que só Saga preenche. E quando ele me falta e a solidão bate, é hora me isolar do mundo e partir pra bebida. Uma atrás da outra. É como se o torpor do álcool me levasse pra uma outra dimensão. Um outro mundo onde meus problemas não existissem. Uma válvula de escape. Não muito inteligente da minha parte, eu sei. Ainda mais com todo conhecimento, instrução e dinheiro que eu tenho. Ri de mim mesma. Saga era um dos motivos do meu problema, mas também era a minha cura. Porque junto dele, eu esquecia disso.

Junto dele era fácil esquecer o mundo. Eu esqueci até da missão.

Depois daquele sonho, voltar a dormir foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz aquela noite. De forma que eu levantei mais cedo que o costume, vesti uma malha, amarrei os cabelos e sai pra correr. Precisava extravasar toda aquela energia. A corrida valeu a pena. Voltei ao apartamento onde morava cansada e suada, pedindo um banho. Ao chegar a porta me deparei com uma surpresa. Havia rosas amarradas com uma fita vermelha e um bilhete. "Jantar hoje. Pego você às nove. Me surpreenda".

Lembrar disso me faz sorrir até hoje.

Às nove eu estava pronta. Usava um vestido vinho, colado ao corpo, quase um corset. Ia até os joelhos. Às nove ele apareceu. Estava absurdamente delicioso. Encostado no carro, me esperando sair. Usava uma calça jeans, camisa de botão e mangas longas azul royal e um terno preto. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava nervosa com um encontro. E eu nem deveria me sentir assim. Eu estava numa missão. Não deveria reagir desse jeito. Mas era difícil. Aquele homem, parado na minha frente... Céus! Um turbilhão de coisas passava pela minha cabeça naquele momento. A missão estava dando certo. Ele tinha me procurado. Eu tinha trepado com ele no meu sonho e tinha sido uma senhora trepada. Precisava saber mais dele para poder passar mais informações a organização. Mas também queria saber mais dele porque estava completamente interessada por ele. Como nunca tinha ficado por homem nenhum. E isso era um absurdo porque, eu o tinha conhecido no dia anterior! Eu deveria incluir tudo aquilo no relatório?

_- Você foi bem pontual._

_- Você também. Achei que fosse ficar esperando aqui embaixo._

_- Surpreendi você?_

_- Completamente. _

Ele afagou meus cabelos e me beijou. Um beijo lento, calmo e desejoso. Seu braço me envolvendo pela cintura. Me sentia tão bem com aquilo. Como se ele quisesse mesmo ter algo comigo, cuidar de mim, ser como ele é hoje. E também me sentia absurda por isso. Independente da missão. Era idiotice pensar aquilo. Quer dizer, ele havia me conhecido havia vinte e quatro horas, não sabia a fundo quem eu era, porque iria querer aquilo? Que cara faz esse tipo de coisa hoje? Nenhum! Com ele não seria diferente. Mesmo que ele me passasse essa sensação naquele beijo, no sorriso que veio depois e quando ele abriu a porta do Mustang V6 preto pra mim.

Por um instante durante o caminho havia me passado pela cabeça aquele momento do sonho. E se ele soubesse, e ele sabia, que eu era uma caçadora e estivesse me levando pra uma espécie de emboscada? Tipo, a mansão dos Senhores na Grécia, onde eles usariam das técnicas que os Caçadores usam pra interrogar alguém. Eu tinha uma arma na bolsa. Mas sempre ficou claro que o momento em que qualquer um deles quisesse me desarmaria facilmente. Eu vi os corpos despedaçados que o Aiolia deixava de presente. E os ossos totalmente fraturados de homens mortos pelo Dohko. E os banhos de sangue que o próprio Saga tomava ao fim da chacina. Estava ciente do risco que corria. Sempre estive ciente de que poderia morrer. Mas ele me levou num restaurante ótimo. E havia bastante gente no local, apesar de a nossa mesa ser reservada. Mas Insanidade era despertado pelo cheiro de sangue, e convenhamos, seria difícil ele me sangrar ali, com tanta gente por perto. Porque havia algo peculiar nos Senhores. Quando muito expostos, eles sempre se mudavam. Não entendia isso, até me envolver com Saga de verdade. Esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu fiz o que fiz no final das contas.

O jantar foi maravilhoso. E não podia deixar de ser. Foi tudo tão natural. Fora daquelas expectativas macabras que eu estava imaginando. Descobri um pouco mais dele e falei um pouco mais de mim. Eu já não queria mais "seduzi-lo". Queria conhecê-lo. E outra vez me senti tola por já querer tudo isso num primeiro encontro.

Fiquei um pouco apreensiva na volta. As expectativas macabras haviam retornado quando percebi que ele dirigia num rumo diferente do da minha casa. Sabe aquela coisa louca de psicopata torturador que paga de bonzinho antes do golpe de misericórdia? Tipo alimenta, dá de beber, dá direito até a um banho e a um ultimo pedido antes de morrer? Achei que fosse isso. E eu tremi na base quando ele parou o carro onde não tinha muito movimento. Achei que ele fosse me matar ali mesmo. Procurei ao todo agir naturalmente, mas ele percebeu.

_- Por que está tensa?_

_- Não estou._

_- Está sim._

_- Bom, não estamos num local muito movimentado não é?_

_- Tudo bem. É compreensível o seu medo. Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e eu venho pra um local um tanto ém sei que não conhece Atenas tão bem assim, mas algumas quadras mais adiante estaremos diante do seu prédio._

_- Então por que estamos aqui?_

_- Porque eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais._

Pensei que aquele seria meu último momento. Insanidade assumiria tudo e meu sangue o banharia dos pés a cabeça. Havia falhado na missão e havia falhado em conhecê-lo.

_- Aproveitar?_

_- É._

O que seguiu a partir dali foram apenas amassos. Amassos deliciosos. Amassos que foram melhores que os que eu tinha sonhado.

Nos reencontramos outras vezes e repetimos o ritual. E nossa primeira vez foi muito melhor que o sonho.

Eu já estava viciada nele. Por várias vezes eu deixei a missão de lado. Por várias vezes eu me dediquei somente aos nossos momentos. E eu podia sentir que ele já me tratava diferente. Já me olhava de outro jeito e de certa forma, parecia cuidar de mim. Apesar de no fundo, aquilo ser tudo uma mentira.

Um dia ele me disse que iríamos viajar. Me mandou fazer as malas e não disse mais nada. E eu fiz. Por mim, por ele... e pela missão.

Viajamos pra uma ilha. Na Grécia mesmo. Ilha de Santorini. Ficamos num hotel maravilhoso. Cinco estrelas. Suíte Master. Daquelas que tem tudo. A vista era linda. Todo aquele mar azul diante da janela.

_- Gostou?_ – ele me perguntou se enroscando em mim.

_- Muito._

_- Que bom. Temos uma piscina só pra gente._

_- Isso é ótimo._

_- Talvez você devesse aproveitar._

_- Você não vem?_

_- Preciso sair. Preciso voltar a Atenas para resolver algumas coisas, mas volto logo. Hoje mesmo. São só quarenta minutos daqui pra lá. No fim da tarde estou aqui. Aproveite a piscina e o hotel. Há umas lojas lá embaixo._

Não gostei da forma que ele falou. Parecia preocupado. No mesmo instante pensei que fosse algo envolvendo a organização. Talvez algum ataque a um dos Senhores. Mas eu não sabia de nada. Havia várias missões acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Talvez uma delas tivesse falhado ou algo do tipo.

_- Saga, o que há? Você parece..._

_- Não é nada. São apenas negócios. Não se preocupe._

Ele afagou meus cabelos e me deu um beijo na testa antes de se afastar. Senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Puxei-o pela mão e o beijei.

_- Não demore._

_- Não vou._

Passei a manhã toda fora. Andando pelas lojas do hotel, caminhando pelas redondezas. Comprando coisas. Mas minha cabeça não estava exatamente no que eu fazia. Meus pensamentos estavam voltados pra ele. Eu estava preocupada. E estava dividida. Pensei em ligar para alguém da organização para tentar saber algo, mas temi que eles aproveitassem a viagem de Saga e lhe fizessem algo. Era uma situação agonizante. Estava com a faca e o queijo nas mãos, mas elas estavam atadas.

Mas e se não fosse nada daquilo que eu estava pensando? E se fosse somente negócios realmente? Os Senhores tinham suas fontes de dinheiro. Dinheiro esse que nunca foi pouco. Tinha muita coisa a ser administrada. Uma perda podia não representar muita coisa, mas também podia significar muito.

Fiquei com aquilo me corroendo o dia inteiro. Decidi não me precipitar. Era muita coisa em jogo. Voltei pro hotel. Já era quase o fim da tarde. Ele devia estar chegando. E bom, eu tinha uma piscina pra aproveitar.

Quando Saga chegou eu estava encostada na sacada, observando o mar azul. O céu ainda estava claro. Seus braços se enroscaram em mim e ele depositou um beijo na curva do meu pescoço.

_- Saga._

_- Falei que voltava, não falei?_

_- Falou._

_- Demorei?_

_- Demais._

Ainda havia um tom estranho em sua voz, mas dessa vez não era preocupação. Havia certo peso que eu não conseguia definir.

_- Aproveitou a piscina?_

_- Um pouco. Fazer isso sozinha não tem tanta graça._

_- Podemos aproveitar juntos agora._

Eu queria. Mesmo. Queria muito fazer aquilo, mas senti que não devia. Senti que apesar de tudo e de ter passado o dia inteiro longe, ele precisava de um tempo. E talvez ele sentisse o mesmo. Aquele convite não tinha assim um fundo de verdade. Ele havia feito pra me agradar.

_- Bom, eu estava me preparando um banho. Queria que me encontrasse limpa e cheirosa, mas parece que não consegui. No entanto, posso corrigir isso se me der um pouco de tempo._

_- Tem o tempo que quiser._

Eu não menti quanto ao banho. Estava mesmo preparando um, mas se ele realmente quisesse eu deixava tudo de lado e ficaria ali.

Entre ensaboar o corpo todo, lavar os cabelos, me enxugar, passar hidratante e me arrumar, eu demorei bastante. Um dos banhos mais demorados que já tomei na vida. Quando saí do banheiro, o quarto era iluminado somente pela luz que vinha lá de fora, da área da piscina. Havia um perfume amadeirado no ar. Saga havia aproveitado o chuveiro da piscina ou mesmo o da sauna e também tinha tomado um banho.

Estava sentado na cama, vestindo somente uma calça leve, de malha, cabeça baixa, pensativo. Me aproximei dele, parando a sua frente, afaguei seus cabelos e lhe tomei o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo-o olhar pra mim.

_- Hey, você está bem?_

_- Um pouco cansado. Só isso._

_- Não. Não é só isso. Tá na cara que não é só isso._

_- Me conhece há pouco tempo e já sabe tanto sobre mim._ – Ele abraçou minha cintura e eu voltei a lhe afagar os cabelos. –_ Você me acalma, Charlie. Eu não sei como isso acontece, mas você me acalma._

Eu quis pergunta o motivo daquilo, mas achei melhor não.

_- Por que você não esquece o que te preocupa por um instante?_

_- Porque tem algo que eu preciso..._

_- Shhh..._

Não deixei que ele falasse. Eu nunca soube o que ele foi fazer em Atenas naquele dia e nunca fez diferença saber ou não. O que eu não gostava era de vê-lo daquele jeito. Então se havia algo o incomodando, eu tinha a obrigação de fazê-lo esquecer. Por mim, pela minha segurança e por ele. Sempre por ele.

Puxei a fita que prendia o robe de seda vermelha que eu usava e deixei a peça cair livremente, revelando a lingerie de renda preta. O olhar desejoso que ele me lançou em seguida me mostrou que eu tinha tido sucesso. Mas ainda havia algo doloroso por trás.

Saga levantou, beijou uma de minhas mãos e depois me beijou. Um beijo gentil, cálido, bem diferente dos que costumávamos trocar. Mas o toque de sua língua na minha ainda era quente e ousado. Quando nos separamos, eu sentei na cama e escorreguei até o meio do colchão, sem tirar meus olhos dos seus. O peso do corpo dele cobriu o meu e seus lábios se colaram aos meus novamente. Suas carícias tiveram inicio, mas tal como o beijo, não eram explícitos, mas extremamente sensuais. Arrepios percorriam o meu corpo inteiro e eu já podia sentir minha calcinha extremamente molhada. Aí ele parou.

Eu ia protestar, mas ele me pediu pra esperar.

_- Eu já volto._

_- Mas o que vai fazer?_

_- Já volto. Espere só um pouco._

_- Mas Saga...!_

_- Não seja impaciente._

Tentei não ser impaciente, mas ele estava demorando um pouco. Já estava bem disposta a levantar dali e ir procurá-lo quando percebi que ele se aproximava. Tinha um balde com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças em uma das mãos e a outra, trazia outra coisa que eu não pude ver.

_- Poderia fechar os olhos?_

_- Fechar os olhos? Mas por quê?_

Percebi que ele não gostou muito da pergunta, mas sei lá. Tremi na base quando ele me mandou fechar os olhos. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça é que aquela outra mão trazia uma faca e que ele e Insanidade fariam a festa no meu sangue porque sabiam o que eu era.

_- Charlie, apenas feche os olhos._

_- Mas o que você vai fazer?_

_- Poderia, por favor, confiar em mim?_

Poder eu podia, mas não sei se eu queria. Quer dizer, aquela possibilidade da qual eu tinha medo era bem real e bem próxima de acontecer. Morreria por ter confiado no cara que me enfiou a faca milhares de vezes.

- Até poderia, mas ainda não decidi se gosto de surpresas.

- Por favor.

Então eu ponderei. A não ser que ele fosse um ator realmente bom, esse tempo todo que passamos juntos Saga não pareceu fingir nada. E cada coisa que fizemos juntos era bem verdadeira. Eu podia sim confiar nele. E havia algo em seus olhos que me dizia que eu realmente podia. E se no fim das contas tudo desse errado, tudo bem. Não. Não estaria tudo bem, mas... Ele estava me enlouquecendo. E eu já não conseguia formar qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente.

_- Tudo bem._

Fechei os olhos e fiquei esperando a sensação fina da lâmina me perfurando a pele num corte longo ou profundo junto ao férreo cheiro do sangue que escorreria ou esguicharia, não sei. Eu estava tão nervosa que podia ouvir meu coração batendo acelerado e a incômoda sensação da corrente sanguínea correndo mais de forma mais rápida dentro dos vasos e artérias, causando inibição de qualquer outra sensação que não o medo.

Céus, como eu queria sabotar aquele momento e abrir os olhos. Quem sabe o medo diminuísse e eu ainda conseguisse fazer algo, no entanto, o que senti me invadindo as narinas foi um perfume.

_- Pode abrir os olhos agora._

Quando os abri eu realmente me surpreendi. Havia pétalas de rosa ao redor da cama e pelo colchão inteiro. Rosas vermelhas e brancas. Com certeza as mesmas que enfeitavam os vasos pela suíte.

_- Isso é... é lindo._

_- Quero te dar o que você merece._

_- E o que eu mereço?_

_- Muitas coisas. – _ele respondeu enchendo as taças

_- Quais das coisas tem a ver com isso tudo aqui?_

_- Você merece ser bem tratada. _

_- É, isso eu mereço mesmo. E o que mais?_

_- Você merece ser especial pra alguém._

_- Tá terminando comigo? É... isso?_

_- Não. Estou dizendo que você é especial pra mim. Um brinde?_

Uma coisa que Saga sempre faz. Fala algo importante e depois vem com uma troca de assunto qualquer. Se ele soubesse o quanto isso é irritante, duvido que fosse capaz de fazer outra vez. Eu não tinha como responder aquela após ter sido pega de surpresa, outra vez, e ele sabia disso. É por isso que ele sempre faz esse tipo de coisa. Porque ele sabe que me deixa sem palavras.

_- A nós?_

_- A nós._

Brindamos. E eu continuava sem ter o que dizer. As taças foram parar na cabeceira e Saga sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Voltamos a nos beijar, seus braços fortes me envolvendo num abraço possessivo. Sua língua roçando na minha de uma forma tão sensual. Descargas elétricas subiam por todo meu corpo. Seus dedos subiram pelas minhas costas e soltaram meu sutiã. Eu o tirei tão logo senti a peça se afrouxar em mim, deixando meus seios livres pra ele.

_- Você é linda._

Deitamos juntos e o corpo dele cobriu o meu parcialmente. Seus lábios alternaram lambidas e chupadas em meus mamilos, enquanto eu afundava a mão em seus cabelos, começando a me contorcer de prazer. Seus lábios subiram e começaram a me falar ao pé do ouvido, enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até o meio das minhas pernas.

_- Geme pra mim. _

Prontamente obedeci quando ele começou a me massagear e me penetrar com os dedos, por dentro da calcinha e morder e distribuir beijos pelo meu ombro e curva do pescoço. Saga me leva a loucura com isso. Sempre. Mas eu também queria retribuir. A vez de protestar foi dele, mas não por muito tempo. Tirei sua calça e comecei a massageá-lo, vendo-o tombar a cabeça pra trás e gemer alto.

_- Você também merece um bom tratamento, Saga._

_- Não, eu..._

_- E eu também quero outra coisa._

_- O que? _– ele me perguntou entre um suspiro longo de prazer.

_- Geme pra mim?_

Também fui sacana. Perguntei aquilo colocando o pau dele inteiro dentro da minha boca, chupando-o vigorosamente. Saga gemeu. E como gemeu. Até gaguejou o meu nome. E eu adorei aquilo. Mas eu queria mais dele. Queria ele dentro de mim, com urgência. Tirei a calcinha como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e montei nele, escorregando devagar pra baixo. Dei início àquela cavalgada e quando ela tomou ritmo, ambos gemíamos alto.

Num impulso rápido ele trocou de lugar comigo e assumiu o controle da situação. Eu adoro quando ele faz isso. Não gosto de ficar o tempo todo conduzindo as coisas. Isso não é pra mim. Ainda que eu seja como sou, eu gosto de receber prazer e gosto de _dar_ prazer. Isso me excita. Deixa as coisas muito melhores. E eu sabia o tanto de prazer que eu dava a ele.

As estocadas eram rápidas e fortes e eu me contorcia toda de tesão. Puxava os lençóis, os travesseiros, arranhava as costas dele. Os gemidos eram altos. Cheguei ao clímax antes dele. Cravei as unhas em seus ombros e o apertei mais contra meu corpo. Mas ele continuava a investir. E as ondas de prazer continuavam chegando. Quando ele gozou, sufocou seu próprio gemido entre meus lábios e caiu, suado e cansado sobre meu colo.

_- Você é fantástica._

_Continua..._


	3. Todos Cometemos Erros

**Krika Haruno**: ahauhauhaua essa na verdade era a reação que eu queria. Pq foi a sensação que a Charlie teve também quando acordou. E aliás, ngm merece acordar de um sonho desses né? xD Aproveita Charlie!

**Darkest Ikarus**: Eu gosto muito do jeito que você conduz a Charlie em DN, já falei xD Vc consegue captar várias coisas dela. Acho que o Gaiden veio mesmo só pra complementar. Eu não ia colocar a relutância, mas achei legal trabalhar isso por causa daquela coisa de amizade colorida deles. Tipo, ela vai explicar direitinho mais adiante, só esperar um cadinho mais. xD O que o Saga foi fazer em Atenas... Boa pergunta. Ele responde no gaiden dele.. xD

**Jules Heartilly**: Éééééé.. xD O contraste foi bem proposital. Eu já sabia que ia rolar essa parada do sonho, já tinha pensando direitinho como fazer, mas não sabia em que momento e o que colocar depois. Daí foi quando pedi as ideias pra vcs. E aproveitei a que era mais romântica. Gostei muito do resultado. Charlie é bem louca mesmo a ponto de fazer coisinhas em cima de um carro velho do jeito que foi auhauhauhauhuaua.

**Margarida**: aaahhh sou meio suspeita pra falar de Saga e Charlie pq né... xD Mas Aiolos e Alex também está na minha lista de favoritos! Fiquei bem curiosa pra saber o que aconteceu antes entre os dois que a fazia ter toda aquela visão de cafajeste mau caráter do Olos. Quando li seu gaiden (o que me lembra, aliás, que preciso deixar uma review), fiquei compadecida dos dois. Esse sonho da Charlie, creia-me, me veio num sonho sobre a fic. HAIUHAUAUIHIUAHUHAUHAUIA ALOKA!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**: Todos cometemos erros.

Ainda ficamos ali, abraçados, falando sacanagem e conversando depois. Saga dormiu no meu colo enquanto eu mexia em seus cabelos. Eu o ouvia ressonar baixinho e me perguntava como ele conseguia dormir com tanta coisa acontecendo. Aí me dei conta de que só eu me corroía por dentro.

Não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Cada segundo que eu passava ao lado dele só me dava mais certeza de que eu estava numa confusão muito maior do que a que eu tinha imaginado porque eu estava me apaixonando. E sempre havia criticado todos que saíram em missão pra tentar derrubar o Luxúria, por serem fracos e se deixarem seduzir e envolver. E eu estava indo pelo mesmo caminho. A diferença era que eu havia me apaixonado a longo prazo. Mas o que deixava tudo pior era não ter nenhuma perspectiva daquilo tudo. Quer dizer, ainda tinha uma dúvida gritante na minha cabeça sobre Saga ter algum conhecimento sobre o que eu era e a qualquer momento acabar comigo. E também tinha a missão e a Organização. Me sentia traindo a confiança dele quando passava a eles relatórios e informações. Mas também me sentia da mesma forma quando negligenciava a missão por ele. Saga me dava muitas coisas boas, mas ele não era exatamente uma garantia. Mesmo que eu deixasse a organização sem que ele soubesse de tudo, ele ficaria mesmo comigo? E outra, a Organização nunca me deixaria em paz, de forma que eu teria de revelar tudo pra explicar tanta perseguição. Poderia até sobreviver a ele, mas sobreviveria aos outros Senhores? Claro que não. Aiolia seria o primeiro a por as mãos em mim pra me desmembrar por inteiro. E vendo aquilo acontecer Saga não faria nada. E por que faria? Eu havia mentido pra ele. Nada mais justo ele me deixar morrer.

E então pensei no que havia me motivado a partir para aquela missão. Apesar dos pesares, eu devia aquilo ao velho. Era pra honrar o nome dele que eu tava naquela. E outra, a organização, no momento, era tudo o que eu tinha. Não era minha família, porque a minha definição disso é algo totalmente diferente de um bando de filho da puta adulador, que, quando você se fode, corre da sua vista como o diabo corre da cruz, mas era o meu lar, por assim dizer. Uma garantia de algo. E eu tinha uma imagem a zelar. Ou uma imagem a fazer, dependia do ponto de vista. Tinha de tomar uma decisão. Principalmente porque a missão estava chegando ao final. E pensar naquilo me fazia doer o peito. Quando eu tinha contado a eles da viagem que faria com Saga, eles me disseram que iam se aproveitar disso e que quando a hora chegasse, eu seria avisada. Cada segundo que passava eu sentia o cerco se fechando mais ainda. Era como se houvesse uma corda amarrada ao meu pescoço que ia se apertando cada vez mais. E eu precisava tomar uma decisão. Então lembrei outra vez do velho, dessa vez em seu leito de morte. _"Este é o meu legado Charlotte. O legado de séculos de tradição. Sempre fomos e sempre seremos Caçadores. Sempre vamos caçar os malditos que fazem mal ao mundo. Não podemos parar até que esse mal seja lavado da face da Terra. Guarde essas palavras e faça bom uso delas. Você é forte, é inteligente. Sei que vai saber o que fazer. E vai fazer melhor do que eu poderia ter feito por você, minha filha"._ Eu tinha de fazer aquilo por ele.

Meu velho pode não ter sido o melhor pai do mundo, mas porra, era meu pai. Hoje eu acho que faço bom uso das palavras dele. Os Senhores não são o verdadeiro mal do mundo. Os Caçadores o são. E se eu tiver de caçá-los, faço com o maior gosto. Mas naquela situação, eu ainda era um deles. E tinha que fazer a minha parte. Eu tinha decidido de qual lado ficaria.

Acordei o dia seguinte da melhor forma possível. Café na cama. Perfeito também pra quem acorda morrendo de fome.

- _Você dormiu bem?_

_- Melhor do que nunca._

_- Isso é bom. Eu trouxe isso pra nós._

Saga desfilava só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e por baixo do cobertor eu estava sem roupa nenhuma. A bandeja que ele trazia no carrinho era enorme e estava lotada de coisas deliciosas. Havia chocolates, trufas, croissants, brioches, frutas, tábua de frios, bolo, pães, geleias, iogurte, suco, café, leite, biscoitos, torradas e morangos com chantilly.

E uma situação dessas é bem difícil não se aproveitar dos itens da sua bandeja para outros fins. Transamos outra vez, com morangos e chantilly. E depois transamos de novo, durante o banho. Era bem difícil por a cabeça no lugar e agir do jeito que eu devia. Mas havia outras coisas que deixavam isso mais difícil ainda.

Sentamos na borda da piscina e ficamos conversando.

- _Então, você ainda não me disse o motivo de ter me trazido aqui._

_- Uma fuga da rotina._

_- Foi só esse o motivo?_

_- Não._

_- Tem a ver com o que me disse ontem?_

_- Sim._

_- E você pode me responder algo que não sejam monossílabos?_

_- Posso._ – ele respondeu rindo. Um sorriso muito bonito – _Você... Você mudou a minha vida, Charlie. Eu trouxe você aqui, porque, como disse ontem, você merece muitas coisas. Não sei, mas... É impressionante a forma como você me acalma._

_- Querido, transando do jeito que a gente transa, qualquer um se acalmaria. Eu não consigo nem pensar em stress. – _ele riu_._

_- Não é só isso. Não é só o sexo. É tudo. Você tem algo que me faz querer ficar junto de você o tempo todo. Pensar em você deixa tudo diferente. Me faz enxergar melhor as coisas. Você me faz bem. Encare isso como um agradecimento._

_- Agradecimento? Saga, se não fosse você, dificilmente eu viria a um paraíso desses. Agora eu estou aqui, com um mar azul perfeito a minha vista e ao lado de um homem maravilhoso. Quem devia agradecer era eu!_

Ele sorriu. Mas um sorriso triste.

_- Ei, o que foi?_

_- Eu não sou esse homem maravilhoso que você pinta, Charlie._

_- Por que diz isso?_

Eu tinha uma ideia do que viria a seguir, mas eu precisava deixá-lo falar. Eu sentia que ele precisava daquilo.

- _Porque eu não sou. Cometi erros no passado que repercutem até hoje._

_- Todos cometemos erros Saga. Ninguém está livre disso._

_- Não. Você não entende. Não foi qualquer erro. Eu matei uma pessoa no passado. Não diretamente, mas tive minha parcela de culpa. Essa morte dez de mim um homem amaldiçoado. Fui condenado e pago por esse erro. Mas estou cansado. Eu e os outros. Isso me faz até mesmo duvidar se eu mereço mesmo tudo o que você me proporciona._

_- Talvez isso seja uma oportunidade. Como uma segunda chance para corrigir esse erro._

_- Segunda chance? Não. Isso não se aplica a mim. Não há segunda chance para um homem como eu._

_- Um homem como você?_

_- Sou um demônio assassino, Charlie. Não sou nada maravilhoso como esse homem que você descreve. Talvez até fosse melhor você se afastar de mim._

_- É o que você quer?_

_- Não._

O olhar dele me pedia aquilo. O peso de ter participado do assassinato de Pandora estava tão presente sobre suas costas quanto a sensação de calor que o sol proporcionava ao tocar nossas peles. E Insanidade parecia fazer questão de lembrá-lo daquilo com frequência. Claro que ele não havia contado toda a história. E nem precisava. Eu já sabia de tudo. Mas não passava pela minha cabeça o quanto ele sofria. Jamais tinha imaginado essa agonia e toda essa dor. Claro, porque naquela maldita organização eles não contavam que os Senhores são homens de carne e osso e que também tem sentimentos.

_- Então eu vou ficar aqui com você._

_- Você é teimosa._

_- Não sabe o quanto._

_- Que bom. Eu não quero mais perder o controle._

E eu estava em dúvida novamente. Mas finalmente começava a entender a tristeza em seus olhos algumas vezes. O semblante cansado e sério quando ele se demorava em algo. As vezes em que falava sozinho e que com certeza estava discutindo com o demônio aprisionado dentro de si. Aquilo me desarmou e me fez sentir culpada mais uma vez. Saga não merecia o que estava por vir. Nunca mereceu. Essa é uma culpa que carrego até hoje. A de tê-lo traído. Mas agora também tenho de conviver com outra. A de tê-lo abandonado quando ele mais precisou de mim. Quando Cronos o enfeitiçou. Maldito Cronos.

O vento lá fora balançava a copa das árvores. A garrafa de uísque começava a ficar mais leve. Mas o meu peito ainda estava apertado. Tal qual aquele dia. Eu havia tomado uma decisão na noite anterior. Seguiria o pedido do meu pai e continuaria naquela lida de Caçadora. Estava convicta. Mas, saber como ele se sentia e me dar conta de tudo me fez mudar de ideia novamente. Mas ainda havia algo que me despertava muito medo. Insanidade era seu nome. Eu sabia que ele era desperto pelo cheiro de sangue, mas não fazia a menor ideia de que como seria se ele se manifestasse. Será que se ele me atacasse Saga conseguiria contê-lo?

E outra coisa me preocupava também. O ataque. Quando e como seria. Eu estava arrependida de ter entrado naquela. Eu poderia perder o homem que me fazia bem. Sim porque, eu já estava apaixonada e Saga me fazia tão bem quanto eu fazia a ele. Já começava a não querer pensar como seria a vida sem ele.

Mas os dias foram passando e eu procurava não pensar naquilo. No lugar disso procurei pensar em várias formas de fugir com Saga sem ser descoberta. Sair dali e sumir do mapa com ele, sem prestar esclarecimentos era uma chance. Assim eles poderiam pensar que morri em missão. Porém, eu precisaria de contatos fora dos Caçadores para conseguir documentos falsos. E como explicar ao Saga tudo isso? E como fazê-lo aceitar? Forjar minha própria morte também era outra chance. Mas eu não tinha tanto tempo assim. E teria de viver escondida a partir de então. Falsificar as informações poderia despistá-los e atrasá-los, mas por quanto tempo? E eu já tinha passado muita coisa pra eles. É claro que aquela altura eles já tinham alguém por lá. E eu com certeza já estava sendo vigiada. Fora que todos esses planos tinham um impasse maior. Eu teria de revelar a ele quem eu era. E como manteria minha segurança depois disso? Já conseguia ver Insanidade tomando banho com meu sangue.

Apesar de tudo isso me bagunçar a mente, eu ainda tinha que manter a pose e fazer de conta que minha vida por trás de toda aquela magia em Santorini não estava um caos. A missão mais difícil em toda minha. Quer dizer, fingir algo é fácil. Principalmente quando não há tanta coisa envolvida. Mas eu estava extremamente fodida. E não no sentido bom da palavra. Minha consciência gritava para que eu tomasse uma decisão. Meu coração me dizia pra escolhê-lo. Minha razão me dizia pra seguir o pedido do meu pai e continuar a ser uma Caçadora. Meu medo me cegava e minha coragem me deixava burra. Meu desejo por ele me distraía. Minha vontade de ficar com ele pra vida toda me encorajava a enfrentar qualquer coisa que fosse pra defendê-lo. Meu receio em perder o único chão que eu tinha e ficar desamparada e só me forçava a continuar traindo-o. Eu não tinha a menor chance de sair daquela e seguir em paz com a minha vida. Estava sem saída. E sem tempo pra qualquer outra coisa. Então eu procurava aproveitar aquelas que podiam ser as minhas últimas horas com ele. Por um lado ou outro. Se eu ia morrer mesmo, então que eu morresse satisfeita.

Os momentos que passamos foram divertidos. E deliciosos. Massagens, sais de banho e espuma de morango, vinho e caviar, bolinações inocentes em locais públicos. E cada vez mais eu conhecia o homem por trás do demônio. E ele conhecia mais de mim. Aquela semana nos aproximou de uma forma absurda. Nossas conversas não eram mais como nos dois meses que passamos nos "conhecendo" antes de estamos ali. Naquelas vezes eu ainda tinha a intenção de seduzi-lo para os fins daquela missão estúpida. Apesar de ainda escondermos o que éramos, falamos coisas um para o outro que com certeza não falaríamos para qualquer pessoa. Desabafamos coisas de nossas vidas que com certeza ninguém imaginaria. Ele me contou sobre a relação que teve com outra mulher e como "outra pessoa" havia acabado com tudo tragicamente. Contei a ele meus medos e minha relação com meu pai, pequenos relacionamentos que tive, mas que não consegui levar adiante. Alguns dos meus problemas. E contei a ele como me sentia ao seu lado. A forma como ele também me fazia bem. A forma como ele também mudara a minha vida em tão pouco tempo.

Era tudo mágico até o momento em que recebi a noticia de quando seria o maldito ataque. Eles investiriam pesado naquele que seria nosso último dia naquele paraíso. Me senti sem chão. Uma traidora de ambas as causas como nunca havia me sentido. E ambas tinham importância para mim. Cheguei a ter um pensamento egoísta. Pensei que Saga poderia vencê-los e eu me sacrificaria por ele. Se tudo o que ele me dizia era mesmo verdade, ele entenderia. E bom, ele, como imortal, viveria mais outros séculos e encontraria outra garota legal para gostar. Afinal de contas, que chances eu teria de vencer?

Baseada naquilo, eu decidi que meu ultimo momento com ele deveria ser O momento.

Tomei um banho demorado e vesti a melhor lingerie que tinha levado. Cinta liga preta, meias da mesma cor, uma calcinha mínima que fazia conjunto com o cosert vermelho encapado com uma renda preta e sandálias de salto alto e fino.

Saga estava deitado na cama, quase dormindo, usando só uma cueca boxer vermelha. Havíamos passado o dia todo ao redor da piscina conversando, transando, nos divertindo um pouco. Ao me ver daquele jeito ele sorriu. O sorriso sacana mais gostoso que ele já havia me dado, me devorando dos pés a cabeça. Aquilo me excitou imediatamente.

- _Você... Você é incrível. Charlie, você é... – _ele riu.

_- Gostou?_

_- É a mais bonita que você trouxe. E você parece mais deliciosa com ela._ – ele se levantou e veio em minha direção, me agarrando forte por trás.

_- Pareço?_ – fingi inocência, começando a me esfregar no pau dele.

_- Não parece. Você é._

_- Sou?_

_- É._

Sem me soltar de seus braços, comecei a massagea-lo por cima da malha da cueca boxer, sentindo seu pau ficar mais duro a cada momento. Saga suspirava de prazer no meu ouvido.

_- Você gosta?_

_- Muito._

_- Posso te dar mais. Você quer?_

_- Com certeza._

Virei de frente pra ele e desviei do beijo que ele me daria. Empurrei-o com a ponta dos dedos até que ele caísse sentado na cama novamente, de pernas abertas. Para provocá-lo, eu passava a ponta do indicador pelo volume que meus seios faziam no corset e pelo vale entre eles. Virei de costas deixando que Saga tivesse uma visão privilegiada da minha bunda, mas mantive contato visual por sobre o ombro. Lentamente fui me abaixando até me sentar em seu colo, onde comecei a rebolar. Saga inclinou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu.

_- Hmm... Que delícia._

Levantei bruscamente sem dar a ele chance de contato com a minha pele. Ele protestou, mas não saiu do lugar. Comecei a tirar as sandálias e apoiei uma das pernas ao seu lado, de modo que seus olhos tivessem plena visão da minha coxa. Soltei um dos lados da cinta e comecei a desenrolar a meia, lentamente. Ele acompanhava cada movimento atentamente.

_- Charlie..._

_- Talvez você devesse ficar mais a vontade._

Ele entendeu o recado e acomodou-se melhor na cama, levando a mão até o volume que o pau duro fazia dentro da cueca, e iniciou uma massagem tão lenta, por sobre a malha, quanto eu me movia.

Tirei a primeira meia, joguei-a em qualquer canto e repeti a mesma coisa com a outra perna.

-_ Espera. Faz de novo. _– ele pediu quando eu estava prestes a tirar a outra. Calcei a meia novamente e repeti cada movimento, retirando-a outra vez.

_- Assim?_

_- Isso._

_- Você gosta?_

_- Gosto._

Sorri com aquilo e joguei a meia nele quando a tirei de vez.

_- Passou o dia todo planejando isso, não foi?_

_- Não. Foi a pouco tempo._

Subi na cama e dei início a uma dança sensual a meia luz. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em mim enquanto eu me tocava e rebolava só pra ele. Saga se adiantou e tirou a cueca, liberando aquele pau enorme e delicioso que ele começou a massagear, subindo e descendo a mão por ele, com um sorriso altamente sacana nos lábios. Ele também estava me provocando

Me agachei e engatinhei até ele. Deixei-o pensar que eu começaria a chupá-lo, mas ao invés disso, me aproximei dos seus lábios, apenas roçando neles de leve. Deixei que ele apalpasse meus seios e ele adorou. Saga tentava a todo custo encaixar um beijo, mas eu sempre desviava. Me ajoelhei com ele entre as minhas pernas e sentei em seu colo, me esfregando nele, fazendo-o gemer, enquanto devagar , puxava para baixo o zíper do Corset.

Quando meus seios ficaram livres, Saga apertou-os um contra o outro. Seus olhos demonstravam todo prazer e todo o desejo que sentia naquele ato. Meus seios não são tão grandes e suas mãos não são pequenas, mas quando ele os toma entre elas, parece que falta espaço.

Continuei a "massagem" que fazia nele e ouvi-lo suspirar de prazer enquanto lambia e chupava meus mamilos era estimulante. Quando ele começou a mordiscá-los eu senti a corrente elétrica me percorres o corpo inteiro, me causando arrepios e me fazendo gemer.

Bruscamente ele me puxou contra si com somente um braço, me carregando apenas para mudarmos de posição, de forma que ele ficou entre minhas pernas e seu corpo cobria o meu.

Seus lábios descreveram um caminho de beijos, mordidas e lambidas a partir da curva do meu pescoço, descendo pelo vale entre meus seios, barriga e coxas, indo chegar até o meio, entre minhas pernas, onde ele começou a me lamber por cima da calcinha. Calcinha essa que ele arrancou, para que enfim eu pudesse sentir sua língua em mim.

Enquanto me chupava, dois de seus dedos me penetravam e a mão livre não estava tão livre assim, apertando meu seio, brincando com o mamilo. Eu estava indo a loucura. Naqueles dias todos ali, aquela foi a melhor chupada que ele já me deu. E eu gemia alto. Muito alto. Mas meus gemidos foram abafados quando seus lábios cobriram os meus.

_- Vai acordar o hotel inteiro desse jeito._

_- Eu não ligo. Você liga?_

_- Nenhum pouco. Geme pra mim?_

Prontamente atendi quando ele entrou em mim, escorregando de forma lenta. Sinceramente não sei dizer se gosto mais quando ele entra assim ou se quando me invade por inteiro, só sei dizer que as duas formas são magníficas.

Saga começou a se movimentar dentro de mim e sua cabeça se encaixou na curva do meu pescoço, de forma que seus gemidos e suspiros ficaram em íntimo contato com meu ouvido. Suas investidas começaram a ficar mais rápidas, mais fortes, mais gostosas ainda. E então ele me botou de quatro, dando continuidade aos movimentos vigorosos, me segurando firmemente pelos quadris, chegando a deixar marcas na minha pele. Eu já não gemia mais. Gritava de prazer. Aquela talvez tenha sido a primeira noite em que gozamos juntos. Ele caiu por cima de mim como sempre.

Ao fim de tudo, nos deitamos juntos, abraçados. Saga com seu corpo colado às minhas costas, distribuindo beijos pelo meu ombro, pescoço, afagando meus cabelos, mas eu não conseguia me sentir a vontade com aquilo. Foi como um choque de momentos. Como quando você aperta o interruptor e a luz se apaga e aquele medo do escuro te corrói. Um sentimento de culpa absurdo caiu sobre meus ombros. Muito maior do que aquele que eu vinha sentindo a semana inteira.

Porque eu sabia que a pior parte daquela história toda estava chegando. E a culpa era toda minha. Eu havia traído sua confiança, havia traído nossos momentos, havia traído tudo o que tínhamos juntos, se é que tínhamos algo além do que eu achava ter, além das transas e amassos e além das palavras.

Eu esperava que ele não percebesse nada e que aquele dia acabasse logo. Posso não parecer uma pessoa religiosa, mas sou. Sempre que tenho de conversar com Deus, eu o faço. E naquela noite eu fiz. Pedia a Ele que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez e que no fim das contas tivéssemos um final feliz. Mas é a lei do merecimento. Eu tinha feito algo errado e tinha que receber um castigo por aquilo. É claro que Saga percebeu. E eu não aguentei. Só tinha uma coisa que eu podia fazer para tentar remediar aquilo. E eu o fiz.

_- Ei, o que você tem?_

_- Nada._

_- Você não consegue me enganar. O que foi?_

_- Eu... Eu preciso contar algo._

_- O que foi? O que está te incomodando?_

_- Eu... – _era melhor ser direta_ – Saga, eu menti pra você._

_- O que?_

_- Eu menti pra você. Quer dizer, menti, mas não menti. Tudo que falei pra você durante esse tempo em que estivemos juntos foi verdade. Você também fez diferença na minha vida e sempre vai fazer. Sempre vou me arrepender disso e vou considerar essa merda toda o pior erro da minha vida..._

_- Charlie do que você está falando?_

_- ... Eu sei o que você é e não me importo com isso. Ainda que um lado meu morra de medo, eu não me importo, de verdade. Esse tempo todo eu conheci um homem maravilhoso, completamente diferente do que me disseram e me fizeram acreditar. Pela primeira vez conheço alguém que vale a pena e não to nem ligando pro que tinha que fazer ou para o que vai acontecer comigo..._

_- Charlie..._

_- ... até porque quando eles me pegarem eu não vou poder fazer nada do que realmente gostaria de fazer ao seu lado. Vão me tratar como uma traidora e com certeza vou ter um fim bem sangrento.._

_- Charlie, que porra é essa que você está falando?_

_- ... Mas é sério, eu não to ligando. Porque tudo que eu vivi com você valeu muito a pena. Foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram em toda minha vida. Eu errei. Errei feio. Mas posso dar um jeito de amenizar tudo. Então, foge daqui. Vai embora. Rápido. Eles vão vir buscar você, te atacar. Vão tentar te matar. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com você. Foge daqui Saga! Vai embora! Você precisa ir agora..._

_- CHARLIE!_

_- EU SOU UMA CAÇADORA! Uma isca pra uma emboscada. Vai embora!_

_- Você..._

Mal eu disse aquelas palavras e o barulho da invasão ribombou em nossos ouvidos. Os caçadores adentraram o quarto, munidos de pistolas, facas, submetralhadoras. Eles eram seis ou sete, não me lembro ao certo. A maior parte deles se voltou para atacar "o demônio" e um deles se dedicou a me mandar o recado, antes de acompanhar os demais.

Dois tiros no peito. Um próximo ao coração e o outro quase perfura o diafragma. Não foram tiros para matar imediatamente. Os caçadores também podem ser sádicos quando querem. Era o recado que eles queriam passar. Traidores sangrariam até a morte, de forma lenta, para que se dessem conta da merda que fizeram.

Puta que pariu, como aquela merda doeu. E como queimava. Desabei na cama no mesmo momento, sangrando mais do que poderia imaginar. Estática. Ao meu redor, sons de tiro. Tentei olhar na direção de onde elas vinham e então o vi, curvado, com uma das mãos protegendo o abdômen, cravado de balas. Era o fim, pensei. O meu e o dele. Os malditos tinham conseguido. A mim só restava fechar os olhos e esperar a morte chegar finalmente. Mas então eu ouvi. O rugido. A voz gutural enquanto disparava xingamentos. Insanidade havia despertado. Claro. O cheiro de sangue o acordava. O meu sangue o acordara. No lugar dos tiros agora eu ouvia gritos. E risos. Risos sádicos. Insanidade é assim. É o mais sádico dos Senhores. Enquanto os demônios de Dohko e Aiolia vão direto ao ponto, o demônio de Saga adora torturar. Levar sua vítima a loucura, seja de medo, seja de dor. E ele próprio enlouquece com isso. Matar, pra ele, é prazeroso. Matar lentamente e com requintes de crueldade é algo melhor ainda.

Saga roubara suas armas e as usava contra eles, usando a mesma tática. Tiros em locais não vitais, apenas para que sangrassem e enlouquecessem de dor, torturados, rogando pela morte. Pulava no pescoço de alguns, mordendo-os, arrancando um pedaço da carne, causando-lhes uma dor alucinante. Fazendo-lhes cortes e lhes rasgando a pele como papel.

Hoje eu já encaro isso de uma forma um pouco mais natural. Na verdade, sempre encarei. Desde o início, a morte sempre foi meio que a motivação dos Caçadores. Morte de parentes, amigos, conhecidos, pessoas que esse bando de cuzão sequer conheceu. A morte era sempre o fim de tudo e o início também. Quase como um círculo vicioso. Para incitar o ódio pelos Senhores, tínhamos de ver suas "obras de arte". Então corpos dilacerados, esquartejados, decapitados, mutilados, torturados e exangues não era novidade pra mim. Ainda que isso soe de maneira fria e mórbida, é a pura verdade. Com todo respeito pelos mortos.

No entanto, aquele era meu primeiro contato com o demônio da Insanidade. O contato que eu temi o tempo todo, mas que a partir de qualquer decisão tomada, eu sabia ser inevitável.

Eu queria poder fazer algo. Estiquei meu braço para tentar alcançar a pequena cômoda ao lado da cama, onde eu havia escondido uma pistola, mas a dor dos tiros era lancinante e a hemorragia já começava a me deixar fraca, zonza, com a visão turva. Respirar estava se tornando o único esforço aceitável.

_- O que estava tentando fazer?_

A voz gutural ao meu lado. Fechei os olhos clamando misericórdia aos céus por meus pensamentos.

_- S...Sag...a._

_- Saga? Não. Não sou o Saga. Mas você sabe disso, não é, caçadora?_

Insanidade estava no controle total da situação. Havia deitado ao meu lado, totalmente ensanguentado. Sangue seu e dos caçadores que ele havia torturado e matado. E tinha uma faca em sua mão.

_- Por favor... Saga._ – sussurrei.

_- Já disse que não sou ele. Pare de bancar a estúpida que isso eu sei muito bem que você não é._

Caralho, como eu tive medo naquele momento. A torturada agora seria eu. Minha cabeça ribombava de coisas. A dor, a hemorragia me deixando mais fraca e letárgica, a culpa ainda como uma sombra, a aflição por aquele momento acabar de uma vez, o medo.

_- Hmmm... Doce... O seu sangue tem um cheiro doce que me deixa fascinado. É o cheiro mais delicioso desse quarto. Assim como você. Deliciosa. Saga soube escolher dessa vez. Fogosa. Insaciável. Dá pra entender porque ele gostou tanto de foder você. Ah espera, foi você que o escolheu, não foi? Não importa._

Insanidade falava isso tudo bem próximo ao meu ouvido e eu sentia meu corpo todo tremer. Não sei se de medo, de frio pela quantidade de sangue que já havia deixado meu corpo ou de ambos. E ele percebia tudo.

_-Sabe o que deixa tudo melhor? Esse medo todo que você sente. Ele só deixa o cheiro do seu sangue mais gostoso ainda. E eu to doido pra fazê-lo jorrar ainda mais. _

Enquanto ele falava isso, a faca que ele havia roubado de algum caçador deslizava pelo meu corpo. A lâmina era fria e extremamente afiada.

_- Eu poderia faz isso de muitas maneiras. Poderia fazer um corte nesse seu pescocinho lindo e deixar seu sangue esguichar. Mas temos dois problemas com isso. Você já está ficando fraca e seu sangue não vai tão longe. E isso te mataria mais rápido. Eu poderia então cravar a faca no seu peito, bem no seu coração, e girá-la, só pra te causar mais dor. Causar uma hemorragia interna, mas parece que essas balas dentro já estão fazendo isso por mim._ – não contente ele ainda cravou os dedos em um dos furos da bala. E eu gritei, como nunca havia gritado antes porque aquela merda doeu. Caralho, doeu pra porra! – _Eu gosto como você grita. Talvez eu possa te fazer gritar ainda mais, quando eu fizer um corte aqui, bem próximo de onde ele gostou tanto de meter. Ia ser uma delícia. Chupar você enquanto o sangue vai vertendo. Maravilhoso. Mas você também morreria rápido demais, e foder um cadáver não é legal. Mas há outro lugar onde eu poderia cravar essa faca e te fazer sofrer enquanto eu me delicio com seu sangue escorrendo. Quer saber onde é?_

_- N-não... – respondi fraca._

_- Quer sim. Me pergunte onde. Vamos! Pergunte!_

Eu não ia perguntar. Eu não queria fazer aquilo. A única coisa que eu desejava era que ele acabasse logo com aquela história. Mas eu perguntei. Não sei se por medo do que ele faria caso eu não respondesse, ou por esperanças de que aquilo pudesse por um ponto final naquela cena grotesca. Mas ele era Insanidade. O sádico Insanidade. Ele não acabaria com aquilo tão cedo.

_- Onde?_

_- Ah Charlotte... Querida Charlotte... Eu te mostraria com todo prazer. E prazer é algo que você sabe dar muito bem, não é? Mas eu prefiro mostrar!_

E ele mostrou. E como mostrou. Mal havia acabado de dizer aquelas palavras ele cravou a faca no meu abdômen. Não tive forças pra gritar. Mas senti o sangue fluir pelo corte. Era o fim. Eu sabia. E ouvir sua risada cheia de prazer só me confirmava isso. Então só me restava fechar os olhos e me entregar à morte. Mas havia algo errado. Algo extremamente errado. Insanidade ria, ria enlouquecidamente, mas seus olhos... Eu nunca vou esquecer aqueles olhos. Cheios de conflito e... lágrimas, acho. Era o meu Saga. Era ele lutando contra o demônio. Como eu já havia visto várias outras vezes. Mas aquele dia...

Senti vontade de lutar pra continuar viva. Por ele. Mas era tarde. O frio. Eu sentia muito frio. E muita tontura, fraqueza. Saga dizia algo, e eu também, mas não sei o que era. Eu estava começando a perder os sentidos. Respirar era tão difícil. Tentei estender a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas eu não tinha mais força alguma.

E então tudo ficou escuro e silencioso.

Continua...


	4. Sou sua Pra sempre

**Pure- Petit Cat**: Você voltoooouuu! Yeaaahhh! Awn Neko, brigadão viu? É bom ler esse tipo de coisa. Incentiva a gente a escrever mais ainda... xD A cena do Insanidade... Nossa, eu só vim ler mesmo, na íntegra, depois que eu postei. Até eu fiquei com medo dele. Pq na hora, só fui mandando o que eu achava que rolaria, baseado no que o Ikarus escreveu no capítulo... Mas tb achei mega tenso... UAUAHUAHA A particularidade dos demônios tb é algo que eu adoro. Mas agora que a maioria deles já tá domada, to doida pra ver o resultado!

**Darkest Ikarus**: A agonia dela era a minha agonia tb. As vezes me pegava tensa por ela! Era muita confusão pra duas cabeças! UHAIUAHUIA... Insanidade tinha de ser insano né? E psicótico. Como falei pra Neko ai em cima, só vi o resultado da cena no geralzão depois e putz... Que medo. Fazer a Charlie foi fácil e foi difícil. Foi fácil pq tipo, como já falei pra vc, gosto muito do jeito que vc a conduz em DN. Então foi tipo, só seguir esse mesmo caminho. Ela é clara, desbocada, debochada, não tá nem ai. O que eu fiz foi só mostrar o lado dela que não dá pra mostrar em DN, mas ela é a mesma de lá... xD O difícil foi não pesar tanto em determinadas passagens, como eu já tinha comentado com vc no chat. E eu deixo vc me desafiar mais vezes! Challenge Accepted!

**Krika Haruno:** Não sei se mais cruel que o Violência Krika, mas mais sádico, com certeza! X_x Ficar em dúvida se segue razão ou coração é tenso mesmo. Tadinha. Penou demais nesse sentido. Mas nem sempre seguir a razão rende frutos bons né? No caso dela, não renderia mesmo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4:** Sou sua. Pra sempre.

Quando acordei, estava num ambiente completamente diferente de qualquer outro onde já estivera desde que havia chegado à Grécia. Logo me dei conta de que estava num hospital. O barulho irritante do monitor cardíaco, o frio extremo do ar condicionado, as paredes brancas e entediantes, uma dor fina no peito e no abdômen e algo me incomodando na garganta. Havia coisas injetadas nos meus braços. Tentei me mexer, mas caralho, como doeu. Meu corpo inteiro. Como quando você passa muito tempo numa mesma posição, sabe?

Questão de pouco tempo a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

_- Que bom que você acordou._

_- O-on-de...? – comecei com dificuldades. Minha garganta doía e eu a sentia seca e com a sensação de que algo a machucara._

_- Acalme-se. Eu sou Callie, enfermeira da UTI. Você está no Athens General Clinic, em Atenas._

Por um momento me assustei. Podia não lembrar muita coisa, mas sabia que não deveria estar em Atenas

_- S-sede..._

_- Vou buscar lascas de gelo pra você molhar a garganta._

Ela saiu por um instante e eu fiquei tentando recobrar a consciência, me sentindo um pouco letárgica e sonolenta. Eu deveria estar em Santorini. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar. E me perguntava também porque aquela dor absurda por todo meu corpo e principalmente no peito e no abdômen.

A enfermeira voltou trazendo as lascas de gelo. Na segunda lasca já me sentia um pouco mais a vontade para tentar falar algo de forma mais clara, porém sem ousar tanto no volume.

_- O que aconteceu comigo?_

_- Você não lembra de nada?_

Respondi balançando a cabeça em negativa.

- _Você foi trazida de Santorini. Sofreu um assalto e levou dois tiros no peito e uma facada no abdômen. Teve seus primeiros socorros no hospital de lá e quando foi estabilizada, conseguiram transferi-la para cá. Você estava com uma hemorragia intensa. Teve três paradas cardiorrespiratórias na mesa cirúrgica. Uma das balas lhe perfurou o pulmão e a outra se alojou perto do coração. Estávamos certos de que a perderíamos. Você sobreviveu por um milagre._

Enquanto ela falava, as cenas do que realmente aconteceu começavam a povoar minha mente. Saga torturando e matando os caçadores que haviam invadido o quarto depois de eu ter lhe contado a verdade sobre quem era. E no final de tudo, se deitando ao meu lado, me falando coisas terríveis e me cravando a faca. Me lembrei da risada sádica e dos olhos chorosos em conflito. Insanidade.

_- Como eu fui parar no hospital?_

_- Um homem alto, forte, de cabelos negros e encontrou e a levou até lá. A equipe de Santorini disse que ele ficou o tempo todo com você._

A descrição que ela me dera... Eu tinha certeza de que era meu Saga. Se ele ficou o tempo todo comigo em Santorini, então também poderia estar em Atenas, me esperando fora daquele maldito quarto.

_- Onde ele está?_

_- Não sei. Talvez tenha voltado às ilhas. Quando saímos da cirurgia para falar com ele, não encontramos ninguém. E ele não apareceu mais._

Decepção. É claro que ele não voltaria. Eu sabia disso. Ele não tinha motivos para voltar. Não depois do que eu havia feito. Talvez tivesse me acompanhado até Atenas apenas para desencargo de consciência. Ou para manter alguma aparência da história inventada.

_- Você ficou esses dias todos em observação._

_- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?_

_- Nove dias. Sedamos você por um tempo e reduzimos a medicação sedativa anteontem e removemos o tubo por onde o respirador estava conectado. Você vem se recuperando rápido e muito bem pro estado em que chegou aqui. Mas não se preocupe Amanda. Você vai ficar bem._

Amanda? Eu estranhei aquele nome e ia corrigi-la, mas logo me dei conta do porquê. Saga havia me registrado com outro nome para me preservar do que pudesse acontecer como num último ato de gentileza, mesmo que eu não merecesse.

Passei ainda uns três dias lá na UTI até ser transferida pra um apartamento e receber alta dois dias depois. Até eu tenho de concordar que minha recuperação foi milagrosa. Mas apesar da alta, eu ainda não estava tão bem assim. Ainda me sentia fraca e zonza. Talvez pelos traumas, talvez pela medicação forte que eu ainda tinha que fazer. Mas eu tinha outra coisa para me preocupar. Precisava de um "esconderijo" novo.

Ainda que a organização não tenha tentado me assassinar durante minha estadia no hospital, o que era muito estranho, eu não queria arriscar. Voltei ao apartamento que ocupava e tentei o mais rápido possível, com a ajuda da filha do zelador, arrumar as coisas que eu tinha por ali.

Aluguei um quartinho confortável afastado do centro da cidade. Precisava me restabelecer. Precisava dos meus contatos fora da organização. E o mais importante. Precisava achá-lo. Mesmo sem a menor ideia do que esperar de um futuro encontro com ele, se ia terminar o que começou aquela noite, se me perdoaria, se me rechaçaria, eu tinha de achá-lo novamente.

Puta que pariu. Não foi fácil. E demandou tempo. Mas eu tinha conseguido. Meu próximo destino seria a Hungria. Ele e os outros Senhores estavam em Budapeste.

Passei um tempo fazendo o procedimento padrão "sozinha". Rastrear, seguir, estudar rotina, montar um plano. Mas eu tinha um problema. Como eu não tinha alguém me comandando nessa "nova missão", eu hesitava várias vezes em por o plano em prática. Sem alguém pra me dar uma comida de rabo por não entrar em ação, o tempo só passava. No entanto, eu precisava fazer aquilo. Pra acabar com toda aquela angústia e medo e me livrar logo daquilo. Independente do que fosse acontecer.

Me forcei a fazer aquilo aquela noite. Troquei de roupa, usando uma calça jeans desbotada e um pouco desfiada, uma blusa preta, uma sandália peep toe de meia pata e um casaco preto. Um pouco fora do que eu gostava de usar, mas eu só queria passar despercebida.

Respirei fundo antes de adentrar o ambiente do bar. Lá estava ele, sentado no balcão outra vez. Sensação de deja vu. E eu sabia o que vinha depois. Só me restava cruzar os dedos e torcer parar ser diferente.

_- Posso sentar aqui?_

_- À vontade. – ele respondeu sem desviar seus olhos da tulipa de cerveja._

_- Você me disse uma vez que não frequentava o mesmo ambiente por muito tempo. Mas parece que fugiu a regra dessa vez._

_- Desculpe, o q..._ – a surpresa em seus olhos era quase palpável.

_- Como no dia em nos conhecemos, hã?_

_- Charlie. Você... está..._

_- Viva. Surpreso?_

_- Aliviado._ – ele lançou um sorriso triste.

_- Não é o que parece._

_- Está me caçando de novo?_

_- Estou. Mas dessa vez é por minha conta. Acho que precisamos conversar._

_- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você._ – ele disse deixando uma nota no balcão e saindo do bar logo em seguida.

Meu coração se apertou, mas era uma reação que eu já esperava. Eu fui atrás dele.

_- Saga!_

Ele seguia pela calçada com a mão no bolso do casaco. Parecia não se importar que eu estivesse atrás dele.

_- Saga!_

_- O que você quer Charlie? O que quer que eu te diga? Quer que eu te peça desculpas pelo que aconteceu? Tudo bem, eu peço. Me desculpa. Eu não quis fazer aquilo. Durante esse tempo todo eu fiquei me culpando, achando que você tivesse morrido, mas você ta aqui, na minha frente, viva. E eu me sinto feliz por isso..._

_- Feliz? Aliviado? Saga, você me deixou sozinha. Eu entendo quando você diz que não queria ter feito aquilo. Entendo mesmo. Eu vi nos seus olhos. Mas... Eu corri risco de morte. Morri três vezes na mesa cirúrgica e estava sozinha! Estou viva por um milagre! Depois de tudo que passamos eu achei que..._

_- VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! O tempo todo! Quer vir me cobrar consideração, mas qual consideração você teve por mim?_

_- Eu me aproximei de você por uma mentira. Confesso. Mas tudo o que eu falei, tudo o que vivi com você foi verdade! E eu te contei tudo no fina! Estava disposta a me sacrificar por você. Eis a minha consideração!_

_- Por que Charlie? Por que me procurar de novo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Depois que eu quase matei você._

_- Não foi você..._

_- FUI EU! Você não entendeu ainda? Insanidade e eu somos diferentes, mas somos um só. O que ele faz, eu faço. Então, por que você está aqui?_

_- Porque eu to fodida! Eu... eu não consigo... Eu me apaixonei._

_- Você é louca. Devia se internar, sabia? Se apaixonar por um monstro como eu?_

_- Insanidade é o monstro e não você._

_- De novo..._

_- Não me venha com essa de que são um só! Podem dividir o mesmo corpo, mas não são um só. Eu olhei nos olhos dele da mesma forma que estou olhando nos seus agora. E o que eu vi..._

_- Eu não quero saber o que você viu. Desculpe. _

_- Eu entendo que se sinta culpado, mas..._

_- Não. Você não entende. Você não sabe como é se sentir assim. O que você espera de mim, Charlotte? O que você quer afinal de contas?_

_- Eu só queria uma conversa normal pra tentarmos resolver algo, não uma troca de gritos e ofensas no meio da rua. _

_- Resolver? Já falei que não temos nada pra resolver. Você devia voltar pra casa._

_- Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu deva mesmo voltar pra casa. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que podia fazer isso. Quando achei que nós podíamos tentar recomeçar. Porque é claro que você tá pouco se fodendo pra mim. E eu devia ter me dado conta disso quando acordei sozinha naquela porra de hospital. Meu Deus, como eu fui estúpida! Enquanto _eu_ dizia a verdade,_ você _mentia pra mim. Eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você. Eu fui como uma puta de luxo né? Que você paga um hotel caro, fode quantas vezes quiser e enche de presentes caros. Eu nunca precisei de nada disso. _– eu não queria chorar, mas não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Lágrimas de raiva, de frustração, de arrependimento, de decepção.

_- Não. Você não foi isso pra mim. Ao menos isso eu posso lhe garantir. _

_- Não quero garantias._

_- E você quer o que? Uma casa com cachorros, filhos e um casamento estável e feliz? Sinto muito, mas isso eu não posso lhe dar._

_- Não. Eu... _– respirei fundo - _Nada. Eu não quero nada. Eu quis muitas coisas _com_ você, mas..._

_- Mas...?_

_- Deixa pra lá. Não tem mais importância. E talvez nunca tenha tido._

_- Charlie, eu..._

_- Desculpa por tudo isso. Eu não queria tomar seu tempo nem... _– tive de fazer uma pausa pra engolir o choro pesado que embargava a garganta – _Nem te causar problemas. Eu devia ter ficado na minha e nunca ter reaparecido na sua vida. Sério. Desculpa. Você... Eu... Eu vou sumir. Vou sumir e você nunca mais vai ter problemas quanto a isso. Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver. Adeus... Saga._

_- Charlie, espera..._

Dei as costas a ele e sai correndo, entrando no primeiro taxi que passou. Eu tentava controlar o pranto, mas era bem difícil. O motorista me sugeriu uma volta pela cidade, mas eu preferi voltar pra casa. Foi ai que meu problema com a bebida se tornou mais presente na minha vida. Assim que passei pela porta fui direto procurar a garrafa de rum que eu sabia ter na cozinha.

Me joguei no sofá e sorvi a primeira golada, que desceu amarga pela garganta. Eu me sentia um verdadeiro lixo. A criatura mais estúpida do mundo. Como eu pude ter pensado que depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ele ia aceitar minha proposta de recomeçar? Me sentia imunda, usada. Abandonada. Decepcionada. Parece que eu conseguia ver o velho, na minha frente, condenando minha atitude, minha decisão. Me dei conta que aquela era a primeira vez que eu pensava nele depois daquela noite.

Ele que sempre dizia que eu era impulsiva, inconsequente. Dizia que aquilo um dia ia me prejudicar. E ele tava certo porque eu tinha me fodido. Não tinha mais o "chão" da organização, não tinha Saga, não tinha amigos, não tinha família, não tinha nada. Eu só tinha a sorte de ser rica e continuar viva. Assim eu poderia comprar quantas garrafas de bebida quisesse e fugiria dessa merda de realidade que eu estava vivendo quando quisesse.

Talvez os Caçadores tenham me deixado viva até hoje por isso. Por saber que eu teria uma vida miserável, apesar de tudo. Sim, porque, eu não represento nenhum tipo de interesse e nem ameaça pra eles. Estou viva até hoje e eles sabem que eu estou com ele e com os Senhores. Tanto faz.

Eu sabia muito bem que Saga jamais poderia ser meu em sua totalidade. Sabia das suas limitações, dos seus problemas. Mas eu só queria uma chance pra tentar mudar tudo isso. No entanto, ver e ouvir que ele não queria só me fez ficar mais miserável ainda.

A garrafa de rum havia acabado e eu passei então pra vodca. Pura. E eu passei a noite assim. Bebendo, chorando, me lamentando, me autodestruindo. Rum, vodca, uísque. Adormeci ali mesmo, no sofá.

Acordei quase no fim da tarde do outro dia. Estava péssima. O mundo girava ao meu redor quando levantei, mas eu sabia que era questão de tempo até que eu me acostumasse. Um banho frio e eu já estaria melhor. Ao menos as coisas rodariam menos ao meu redor.

Me joguei no chão do banheiro e deixei a água fria escorrer pela minha cabeça, na esperança dela levar além da ressaca, aquela sensação de derrota que eu sentia e me doía o coração. Tentei não chorar de novo, mas foi difícil.

Troquei de roupa. Um moletom e uma camiseta. Assim que sai do quarto, alguém tocou a campainha. Por um instante eu senti medo. Ninguém além dos meus contatos sabia que eu estava em Budapeste. E sempre que eu entrava em contato com eles, era de um número e de um lugar diferente. Mesmo que eu confiasse neles. Então só me restava pensar que era alguém da organização. Eu não tinha mais nada a perder, então, abri a porta assim mesmo. Pra minha surpresa não era nenhuma das minhas opções.

_- Saga? _

_- Como vai, Charlie?_

_- O que... Como...?_

_- Será que a gente pode conversar?_

Conversar? Depois de toda a putaria da noite anterior ele queria conversar? Aquilo me irritou.

_- O que você quer aqui? Me lembro muito bem de você ter dito que não tínhamos nada para conversar, por que agora você quer fazer isso?_

_- Charlie, por favor. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis._

_- Ou o que? Vai me enfiar uma faca de novo? Foi pra isso que você veio? Pra terminar o serviço daquela noite? Pois vai em frente. – _abri os braços e o encarei desafiadoramente_ – Pode fazer. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo. Eu já fodi tudo o que tinha. Só por favor, dessa vez seja direto. _

Aquelas palavras o atingiram. Bem fundo. A expressão dolorida o denunciou.

_- Para com isso. Não vim aqui te esfaquear. Eu só quero... – ele respirou fundo – Eu te falei coisas ontem que não devia ter dito. Ao menos não daquela forma. Eu só queria que você entendesse..._

_- Eu não quero entender nada. Você já me disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer. Já me fez entender tudo. Da forma certa ou não. Pra que..._

_- Mas que porra Charlie! Para de ser teimosa! Me deixa ao menos entrar pra que a gente possa se entender. Eu sei que você também quer isso._

Ele tava certo. Eu queria mesmo. Então eu dei passagem a ele.

_- O que você andou fazendo aqui? –_ Saga se referia às garrafas vazias e a de uísque, pela metade, jogadas ao chão _– Bebeu tudo isso sozinha?_

_- Não é da sua conta._

_- Charlie, o que vivemos esse tempo todo foi real pra mim também. Foi tão verdadeiro quanto foi pra você. Tudo o que eu disse, tudo o que eu senti. Esse tempo todo fiquei me culpando e me martirizando pelo que aconteceu a você, sem saber o que tinha acontecido, se estava viva ou não._

_- Então por que me deixou sozinha?_

_- Porque se eu ficasse com você seríamos alvo novamente. E dessa vez, não acho que você sobreviveria. Charlie, eu tenho muitas, muitas mortes nas minhas costas, mas a sua, seria a pior de todas. Acredite. Eu não aguentaria te perder assim. _

_- Você não procurou sequer saber com eu estava!_

_- Pela sua segurança, porra! Eu preferi me distanciar, me afastar totalmente de você. Será que não entende? Ainda não fui claro o suficiente pra fazer você entender que se continuasse comigo você estaria morta? Se eu não te procurei, foi pra te proteger. Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha sofrido esse tempo todo. Saber que você está viva me deixa aliviado sim. E muito. Mas não me tira a culpa de ter te machucado. E se você quer saber, eu não me perdoo por isso. E nunca vou me perdoar._

_- Eu não ligo._

_- O que?_

_- Me chame de louca, mas eu não ligo. Fale o que quiser, eu sei que não foi você. Foi ele. Me doeu muito mais saber que você tinha me abandonado, saber que não signifiquei nada pra você. Saber que, literalmente, não foi nada além de uma mentira. Eu me sacrifiquei por você. Te entreguei tudo no fim das contas._

_- Eu sei. Eu reconheço isso. Reconheço seu sacrifício. E sou extremamente grato por ele._

_- Eu não quero sua gratidão!_

_- Eu não posso te dar o que você quer Charlie! Não posso. Eu queria muito, muito mesmo, mas não posso. _

_- Queria mesmo? Não é o que parece._

_- Não parece, mas é. Você me cobra tudo isso, mas não percebe o quanto está sendo injusta comigo._

_- Injusta? Ah, vai se foder Saga!_

_- Vai se foder você! _

Ele explodiu e por um instante eu tive medo. Apesar de saber que Insanidade só era desperto pelo cheiro de sangue, eu tive muito medo do que poderia acontecer.

_- Só eu sei o quanto me dói estar fazendo isso! Só eu sei o quanto eu não queria abrir mão de você! Da sua companhia, do som do seu riso, do seu cheiro, da sua voz. Abrir mão da forma como você transformou minha vida em tão pouco tempo. Não é só você que ta sofrendo nessa porra toda! Mas você não percebe não é? Você não é a primeira coisa que Insanidade tenta me tirar. E nem vai ser a última. Eu só quero poupá-la. Jamais quis fazer você sofrer._

A tristeza em seus olhos era quase palpável. Por um instante, achei que ele chorava. Mas Saga nunca chorou. Ao menos nunca que eu tenha visto. Então resolvi baixar a guarda. Eu só queria atacá-lo, feri-lo de alguma forma. Fazê-lo sofrer como eu havia sofrido na noite anterior e estava sofrendo naquele momento. Mas eu realmente não havia pensado que a dor que ele sentia podia ser pior que a minha.

-_ Você não tem ideia de como é pra nós perder algo valioso. Todos já sofremos com isso. Nossos demônios sempre estragam tudo e eu não quero que você seja vítima do Insanidade outra vez. Nunca mais._

_- Desculpa._

_- Pelo que?_

_- Por ter sido tão egoísta._

_- Eu entendo você. Está chateada, furiosa comigo. E com razão. Mas eu só precisava que você entendesse isso. Não fiz porque quis. Fiz porque precisei fazer. _

_- Eu entendo. Não havia pensado em nada disso. Em como você poderia estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Apenas por egoísmo. Entenda, eu sempre fui acostumada a ter tudo o que eu quisesse. Sem contar muitos esforços. Mas na atualidade, eu percebo que não tenho nada. Nunca tive. _– procurei a garrafa de uísque, que ainda estava no chão, pela metade.

_- Desculpa ter feito você sofrer. Ter te machucado dessa forma. Eu nunca quis fazer isso._

_- Tudo bem. Uma hora precisamos aprender né?_

_- O que você pretende fazer agora?_

_- Ir embora. Voltar pra casa. Ainda há lugares em Londres onde eu posso me esconder. Caso contrário, a Inglaterra é grande. Eu me viro. Mas também pensei em voltar a Santorini. Não sei. É uma decisão difícil. Preciso recomeçar algo ou talvez eu me afogue de uma vez na bebida. Uma coisa é certa. Vou sumir. Você não vai mais me ver e nem saber mais nada de mim, como eu havia dito ontem. Não quero mais te causar problemas. Não sei como vou conseguir ficar sem você, mas vou tentar. Eu preciso tentar. _

Enquanto eu dizia aquilo as lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto. Eu lutava contra o choro forte, embargando a garganta tomando goles de uísque um atrás do outro. Saga permaneceu parado onde estava, calado. Sua expressão mudava o tempo todo. Provavelmente estava ponderando algo ou discutia mentalmente com Insanidade. Havia uma expressão dolorida em seu rosto.

Eu continuava com a garrafa, numa cega tentativa de tirar aquela dor e tristeza de mim. Precisava reagir, mas me sentia tão sem forças, sem estímulos. Só o que eu queria era que ele fosse embora pra poder tomar um outro porre e cair em coma alcoólico outra vez. Mentira. Não era nada daquilo que eu queria, mas ele já tinha me dito com todas as letras que não poderia me dar aquilo, então eu só queria ficar na minha.

Mas o Saga sempre me surpreende. Ele veio na minha direção, arrancou a garrafa da minha mão e me beijou, com urgência. Sofregamente. Correspondi àquele beijo com vontade, mas cheia de dúvidas. Talvez fosse nosso último. Quando nos separamos, ele colou o rosto ao meu e permaneceu calado. Depois olhou em meus olhos, secou minhas lágrimas e finalmente falou.

_- Fica._

_- O que?_ – perguntei sem entender aquele pedido.

_- Sei que o que eu te peço agora vai contra tudo o que eu já falei hoje, mas... Por favor Charlie, fica. Fica comigo._

Me soltei de seus braços e me afastei.

- _Ficar com você? Saga, você... Não brinque comigo, por favor, Saga. Não brinque comigo. Você disse a tarde toda que não podia e agora quer me convencer do contrário?_

_- Não estou brincando. Eu realmente não posso te dar o que você espera que eu te dê. Relacionamento estável, casamento, filhos, sei lá, isso eu não posso te dar. Você conhece os riscos. Sentiu isso na pele._ – um tom triste em sua voz – _Mas... Eu não consigo. Não dá. Não quero ficar sem você. Não quero perder o controle._

_- Quer ficar comigo só pra não perder o controle? É só por isso?_

_- Não! Quero ficar porque você é especial. Porque não consigo não pensar em você. Porque eu gosto do som da sua voz. Porque o azul dos seus olhos me fascina. Porque eu gosto do quanto seus cabelos são macios e de quando eles se enroscam nos meus dedos quando eu te beijo. Gosto da sua língua na minha. Gosto do seu cheiro. _– ele se aproximou e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha – _Gosto de você Charlie. Mais do que deveria. _

_- Mas e ele?_

_- Que ele se foda. Eu luto. Dou um jeito de controlá-lo. Me sinto forte ao seu lado. E com você, sei que posso fazer isso._

_- Eu não penso num relacionamento estável, não penso em casamento, não penso em filhos. Não penso em nada isso agora. Eu só quero viver isso que eu sinto. Eu quero você. O que tiver de ser, vai ser. _

Ele assentiu.

_- O que tiver de ser, vai ser._

Ele me beijou de novo, dessa vez de uma maneira lenta e cálida. Me carregou sem separar seus lábios dos meus e como se já conhecesse o apartamento, me conduziu até o quarto. Deitamos juntos na cama, sem interromper o beijo. Ele estava extremamente carinhoso, como se soubesse que aquilo me acalmaria, mas também sabia que aquilo não duraria muito. Suas mãos começaram a subir por dentro da minha blusa e quando sentiu que eu estava sem sutiã, sorriu entre meus lábios. Então ele se levantou e começou a tirar a roupa. A camisa preta, a calça jeans, os coturnos. Ficou só de cueca. Uma boxer branca. Comecei a tirar as minhas também. Mas ele me impediu.

_- Não._

_- Mas..._

_- Não. Eu faço isso. Fui um grande filho da puta com você ontem. Sei que isso não vai amenizar, mas já é um bom começo. _

Não havia sacanagem naquela declaração, mas sim romantismo. Saga e eu não somos o casal perfeito. Brigamos, e às vezes brigamos feio, nos chateamos um com o outro, temos desentendimentos como um casal normal, apesar de fugirmos da regra da normalidade. Resolvemos as coisas na conversa, mas também resolvemos na cama. E às vezes é impressionante como nesses momentos, nossa sintonia aumenta mais ainda e sabemos quase que exatamente o que o outro precisa. Como foi o caso. Naquele momento eu não tava querendo putaria e nem provocações. Não tava carente, mas tava sensível. Quem me vê pode até pensar que eu sou durona, escrota. Sou mesmo. Mas também sou mulher, porra! Sofro por amor como qualquer outra. E eu tava querendo carinho, tava querendo atenção, tava querendo exatamente o que ele tava me dando.

Saga se reaproximou e começou a tirar minha blusa, expondo meus seios.

_- Linda._

_- Linda? Eu to horrível Saga. Descabelada, cheia de olheiras._

_- E daí? Continua sendo você. Linda do mesmo jeito. A Charlie que eu tanto gosto._

Ele começou um caminho de beijos que tiveram inicio na curva do meu pescoço e foram descendo pelo colo, enquanto eu voltava a deitar na cama. Seus lábios alcançaram o vale entre meus seios e logo eu senti o toque quente e úmido da sua língua em meus seios, me fazendo suspirar. Depois ele continuou o caminho de antes, mas se refreou num instante. Seu olhar estava fixo num ponto e mostrava tristeza e medo. A cicatriz. O lugar onde a faca havia perfurado meu abdômen. Senti que ele ia se afastar, mas o puxei pelo braço e olhei em seus olhos.

_- Ta tudo bem, ouviu? Ta tudo bem. Eu to aqui, não to? Aqui com você. Tá tudo bem. _

Então o beijei e o puxei para mim, apertando-o contra meu corpo. Logo ele recobrou o ânimo. Seu rosto roçava no meu de forma carinhosa quando separamos o beijo.

_- Senti tanto a sua falta._ – eu disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele.

_- Eu também. Falta do seu beijo. Da sua pele. Do seu corpo._

Ele retomou as carícias, tirando o resto da minha roupa logo em seguida, evitando olhar para a cicatriz. Então deitou por cima de mim, entre minhas pernas, se esfregando e lançando suspiros enquanto me beijava. Eu sentia o volume extremamente duro dentro da cueca.

_- Eu quero você. Agora._

Ele prontamente atendeu meu pedido, tirando a boxer e entrando em mim, devagar. Arfei num misto de dor, prazer, desejo. Saga se movimentava dentro de mim e eu gemia de leve. Sem exageros, sem gritos, o prazer que eu sentia naquele momento não precisava daquilo. Não que quando eu faço isso estou fingindo. Longe de mim. Uma coisa que nunca precisei com ele, nesse sentido, foi fingir. O tesão e o prazer são completamente reais. E ali, ele me dava exatamente o que eu queria.

Gozamos juntos. Como na maioria das vezes. Olhando um nos olhos do outro.

- Você é minha.

- Sua.

- Pra sempre.

- Pra sempre.

Me aconcheguei mais entre seus braços e rapidamente peguei no sono. Estava exausta. Todo o stress que eu havia passado aquele tempo todo, a noite anterior, a bebedeira... Acordei no dia seguinte e já devia ter passado do meio dia. Estava sozinha na cama. Me assustei por um momento. Mas havia um recado ao meu lado.

"_Precisei ir. Meu irmão me ligou. Não se preocupe. O que aconteceu não foi delírio. Eu volto pra você a noite. Vamos jantar juntos e recomeçar como se deve. Me surpreenda. Saga"_.

Ele não sabe, mas eu guardo esse bilhete até hoje.

Às vezes paro para refletir e fazer uma comparação da minha vida de antes e a de agora. Quando eu pensava ter tudo, na verdade, não tinha nada. E quando pensei não ter nada, eu tinha tudo. Saga é meu tudo. É a única coisa que eu realmente tenho. Não importa o que aconteça. O amor que sinto por ele é maior do que eu poderia imaginar. E eu percebi isso quando tive de me afastar dele por causa do maldito Cronos. Por ele, me submeti a coisas que com certeza não teria feito por nenhum outro. Passei pela morte, sofri de verdade, tive receios, me rendi a um relacionamento complicado, bastante sexual algumas vezes, sentindo falta de romantismo em algumas delas, me afogo na bebida quando não o tenho por perto. Mas eu estava com ele e era o que importava. E eu sabia o tempo todo o preço disso.

Sempre tive receio em dizer a ele que o amo. Não por medo de assustá-lo ou por medo da sua reação, mas pelo simples fato de não saber o que esperar em resposta. Ele havia sido claro comigo._ "Não posso lhe dar o que você quer"_. Eu queria muito ouvir um "_Eu te amo, Charlie_", mas sei que isso é pedir demais.

Me levantei da janela. Aquela posição estava começando a me incomodar. Ainda mais depois do dia que eu tive. Ainda sentia meu pescoço doer quando mexia a cabeça ou quando engolia algo. Só por causa disso eu larguei a garrafa de lado. Saga ainda estava completamente apagado, na mesma posição em que Mask e Aiolia o haviam posto. Me sentei ao seu lado e lhe afaguei novamente os cabelos.

_-_ Eu te amo. Te amo demais. E tive tanto medo de te perder. Ninguém vai tirar você de mim. Ninguém. Você mudou minha vida. Hoje sou mais forte por sua causa, mas não sou nada sem você. Nada. Por favor, seja o meu Saga quando acordar. Por favor.

Cansada de tudo, me deitei ao seu lado. Precisava do calor do seu corpo. Aos poucos o sono e o cansaço iam tomando conta de mim e eu adormeci ali, abraçada a ele.

FIM.

* * *

Ai gente, é o fim do Gaiden da Charlie. E já to morrendo de saudades dele. xD Mas não acaba por aqui. Resolvi fazer um gaiden do Saga tb... xD Tudo o que aconteceu pelo ponto de vista dele (e do Insanidade).

Mas enfim. Gostei MUITO desse desafio. A priori fiquei meio temerosa em escrevê-lo. Descrever 7 dias se sexo? Complicado. E fazer isso sem ficar apelativo? Mais complicado ainda. Tanto que levei um tempo pra desenvolver a história toda. Daí resolvi mudar o foco. A Charlotte é uma personagem interessante e com uma história ao interessante quanto, pq de todas as personagens de Darkest Night a diferença é que ela já tinha um relacionamento de sentimentos com o Saga. Então por que não focar nela e nessa história toda? Eu curti o resultado. E curti mais ainda tê-lo feito em primeira pessoa. Coisa que eu considero difícil de usar, mas que na ocasião veio muito a calhar (e tb foi um desafio pra mim mesma. Não é fácil escrever cenas de sexo assim gente. Creiam-me).

Mas enfim. Espero que tenham curtido o resultado tanto quanto eu.


End file.
